Blessures physiques, blessures morales
by Lily Ishtar Potter
Summary: elle était battue… elle souffrait et seul le souvenir de ceux qu’elle aime l’aidait dans ces moments. Mais c’est fini, on l’a sorti de là. Mais si les blessures physiques s’effacent il reste les autres… Mais James compte bien lui rendre son sourire.JL SOC
1. Prologue : le beau père

**Blessures physiques, blessures morales…**

_**Résumé** : elle était battue… elle souffrait et seul le souvenir de ceux qu'elle aime l'aidait dans ces moments. Mais c'est fini, on l'a sorti de là. Mais si les blessures physiques s'effacent il n'en va pas de même pour les autres… Mais James compte bien lui rendre ce si beau sourire._

_Salut à tous ! _

_Voici le prologue de ma fiction. _

_Je sais qu'il est court mais la suite ne va pas tarder et il est là pour mettre les choses en place. Pour le moment je la classe PG mais sans trop savoir pourquoi… Enfin, si vous trouvez au fil des chapitres qu'il faut que je change faites le moi savoir._

_Sinon je pense que c'est tout, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! **J'ADORE LES REVIEWS !** Ca me bouste et j'écris plus vite (c'est pas des blagues, je me dis que ma fic est bien et qu'elle vaut le coup que j'y passe du temps)._

_Bon, j'arrête de parler de moi avant de devenir soûlante et je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture** !_

§§§

Prologue : le beau-père

Il s'avançait vers elle…

Elle reculait… mais le mur l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?

Personne ne l'aiderait. Personne ne l'avait jamais aidé.

Un coup… puis un autre…

Elle ne dit rien. Elle ne cria même pas, pas le moindre gémissement de douleur. RIEN. Elle se l'était jurée, elle ne pleurerait plus. Jamais. Elle avait suffisamment pleuré pour toute une vie.

Les coups pleuvaient. Elle avait mal.

A côté d'elle, enfermé dans sa cage, Tobias battait des ailes avec force, comme pour se libérer des barreaux de sa prison et voler à l'aide de sa maîtresse.

Mais le petit faucon qu'il était n'aurait rien pu faire. Il cria de dépit… Sa maîtresse… sa si gentille maîtresse…

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi son beau-père la battait ainsi ? Quel pouvait bien être son tort ?

Celui d'exister ? De ne pas être comme eux ?

Elle ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes de douleur, elle tenta de faire appel à ses souvenirs pour supporter la douleur.

Petit à petit elle se laissa aller dans ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, laissant de côté la douleur.

Elle voyait le sourire de son amie Alice qui arrivait dans le dortoir en criant qu'elle sortait avec Frank Londubat. L'air exaspéré de Rachel qui lui avait crié qu'elle voulait dormir et qu'il était une heure du matin.

Rachel Parker et Alice O'Connel, ses deux amies…

Puis elle revoyait un sourire charmeur et des yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'elle avait l'impression de s'y perdre… James Potter…

Quoi qu'elle puisse en dire elle était amoureuse de lui. Et c'était précisément pour cela qu'elle le repoussait.

Il lui mentait. Il disait l'aimer. Mais comment aurait-on pu l'aimer, elle ?

Elle n'était pas belle, pas plus intelligente qu'autre chose, elle ne pouvait pas tenir correctement sur un balai et était sans cesse fourrée dans ses bouquins.

Alors que James était si… si… pff… il était beau (la moitié des filles de Poudlard étaient folles de lui), intelligent (c'était le meilleur de l'école) et riche…

Elle ne put pas penser plus longtemps, la douleur était devenue trop forte…

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était à bout…

Mais soudain la porte de la chambre vola en éclat pour laisser entrer un homme visiblement furieux.

Un sortilège vola et s'abattit sur le bourreau de la jeune fille.

-Prof… professeur Dumbledore… murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

§§§

_Je sais, je sais, c'est court. Je vous avais prévenus. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, la suite est prête, j'attends seulement de connaître votre avis sur celui-ci pour la poster._

_Bref, quel est le verdict ? Comment vous avez trouvé ? Bien, nul, moyen ?_

_DITE LE MOI !_

_Kiss_

_Lily Ishtar _


	2. Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle ...

**Blessures physiques, blessures morales…**

_**Résumé** : elle était battue… elle souffrait et seul le souvenir de ceux qu'elle aime l'aidait dans ces moments. Mais c'est fini, on l'a sorti de là. Mais si les blessures physiques s'effacent il n'en va pas de même pour les autres… Mais James compte bien lui rendre son si beau sourire._

_**Résumé du prologue : **Alors qu'elle est battue par son beau-père le professeur Dumbledore fait irruption et envoie un sort à l'homme._

_Comme promis, voici la suite qui est plus longue que le prologue._

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !!!!!!_

§§§

Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle maison Lily…

Elle cligna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle.

Elle était dans un lit, autour d'elle s'étendait une petite chambre simple. Un bureau et une armoire étaient le seul mobilier. Elle remarqua également une valise et un perchoir sur lequel se tenait Tobias. Le faucon la regardait d'un regard protecteur.

Elle sourit. Elle se sentait bien, en sécurité…

Elle bougea mais ses blessures se réveillèrent lui tirant une grimace de douleur.

-Ne bougez pas, Miss Evans, conseilla une voix douce.

Lily se tourna vers son origine pour voir le professeur Dumbledore s'approcher d'elle avec un de ces sourires bienveillants qu'il avait souvent pour elle.

-Professeur, dit-elle avec respect, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Vous devez vous souvenir de ce qui s'est passé hier, avant que j'arrive chez vous.

Le regard de la jeune sorcière s'assombrit.

-Oui, je m'en souviens… murmura-t-elle. Comment avez-vous su… ?

Le Directeur de Poudlard sourit à nouveau.

-Peu importe. Toujours est-il que je suis venu avec le professeur McGonagall et que pendant que je… euh… parlais avec votre beau-père, elle en faisait de même avec votre mère. Il est sorti de ces entretiens que, dans votre intérêt, il serait bon que vous finissiez vos vacances chez des sorciers.

-Ils ne veulent plus de moi, c'est ça ? traduit Lily.

-Miss Evans…

-Ne vous fatiguez pas professeur, ils ne me manqueront pas. Je vous remercie de m'avoir sortie de là…

-Ce n'est rien, fit Dumbledore avec un regard triste pour la jeune fille. Je vais vous laisser vous préparer, vos affaires sont dans la valise.

Sur ce il se retira. Lily se leva. Mais ses jambes lui rappelèrent rapidement ce qui s'était passé la veille et elle fut contrainte de s'agripper au bord du lit pour ne pas s'écrouler, ses jambes ne la portaient plus.

Elle réussi finalement, au bout de dix minutes d'efforts, à se mouvoir à peu près correctement. Elle ouvrit sa valise et ne pu que constater une fois de plus ce qu'elle constatait depuis longtemps : sa garde robe était quasi-inexistante.

Elle se résumait à deux robes de sorciers frappées des couleurs de Gryffondor, d'une écharpe rouge et or, d'une paire de chaussure, de deux vieilles robes ayant appartenues à Pétunia, d'un jean qui lui avait été offert par une cousine éloignée pour son anniversaire et de deux t-shirts qui n'étaient plus de première jeunesse.

Et avec tout ça Potter osé lui dire qu'elle était belle ! Il la prenait vraiment pour une idiote !

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser le garçon de sa tête et opta pour le jean et un t-shirt qui avait du être vert pomme dans une autre vie.

La séance d'habillage ne fut pas plus aisée qui la tentative de marche qui l'avait précédée. Toutes les parties du corps de la jeune fille lui étaient douloureuses. Mettre ses vêtements ne fut pas facile et plutôt douloureux.

Elle grogna en voyant le temps qu'elle avait mis pour faire si peu : cela faisait une heure que le professeur Dumbledore avait quitté sa chambre.

Elle partit, aussi rapidement que son état le lui permettait, à la recherche de son Directeur.

Il ne lui fut pas difficile de le trouver. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre elle tomba sur un couloir dont une seule autre porte était ouverte. Il s'agissait précisément de la porte du salon dans lequel se trouvait Dumbledore et McGonagall.

-Euh… Bonjour professeur, fit timidement Lily.

-Miss Evans ! s'exclama le professeur de Métamorphose. Comment allez-vous ?

La jeune fille fut surprise de découvrir la Minerva McGonagall qui se tenait devant elle. Ce n'était plus le professeur sévère qu'elle connaissait de Poudlard. Elle semblait à la fois inquiète, en colère et touchée.

-Ca va, merci professeur.

-Asseyez-vous, invita la directrice de Gryffondor, nous vous attendions.

Lily s'empourpra en entendant ces propos.

-Oh… euh… je suis désolée… euh… je…

-Ne vous en faites pas Miss Evans, la rassura immédiatement Dumbledore, nous comprenons parfaitement que vous ayez mis du temps, nous ne vous en tenons absolument pas rigueur.

-Merci.

-Bien, repris gaiement le sorcier, nous parlions de votre famille d'accueil.

A ces mots Lily se rappela soudain qu'il était question de l'envoyer chez des sorciers.

Elle pensa tout d'abord aux Parker, Rachel étant sa meilleure amie elle y avait passé deux jours lors de sa troisième année. Mais elle se souvint vite qu'ils n'étaient pas chez eux pendant les grandes vacances. Ils partaient dans le sud de la France d'où été originaire Mrs Parker.

Chassant l'idée des Parker elle songea alors aux O'Connel, mais eux aussi, elle le savait, partaient pendant les grandes vacances…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne vois pas chez qui aller, admit-elle.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça, sourit McGonagall. Nous vous avons trouvé une famille qui sera parfaite !

-Ce sont des amis à moi, renchérit Dumbledore, ils sont ravis de vous recevoir.

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger, fit Lily, c'est le début des grandes vacances et…

-Tututu… l'interrompit la directrice adjointe. Ne vous inquiétez dont pas ! Ce sont eux qui ont proposé de vous prendre !

-Et… euh… qui est-ce ?

-Les Potter.

La jeune sorcière manqua s'étouffer en entendant ce nom.

-Les… les Potter ? répéta-t-elle.

-Oui, je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas bien avec leur fils mais Gabriëla, sa mère, nous a assuré que ce ne serait pas un problème…

Lily n'en revenait pas. Alors que le professeur McGonagall lui parlait elle réalisait ce que signifiait le fait que les Potter soit sa famille d'accueil. Elle allait non seulement passer plus d'un mois et demi chez une famille de sorcier mais en plus chez une des plus riche et des plus puissantes d'Europe ! Et, cerise sur le gâteau, c'était la famille du garçon dont elle était amoureuse (même si, accessoirement, elle faisait semblant de le haïr) !

-Nous comptions vous amener à leur manoir cet après-midi, expliqua le professeur Dumbledore, en attendant, Mrs Ernulst, une de mes amies médicomages, souhaiterait vous ausculter, venez…

La jeune fille suivit son directeur en silence. Arrivée dans une autre pièce il la laissa aux bons soins de la médicomage qui les y attendait.

Pendant une heure elle ausculta Lily sous toutes les coutures.

-Et bien, Miss Evans, ces blessures sont importantes. Il vous faudra un bon mois pour les faire entièrement disparaître, et j'ai bien peur que tu gardes des cicatrices…

-Un mois ? répéta la jeune fille. Il n'y a pas un moyen de faire plus vite, de les cacher ?

-Hélas non, je suis désolée.

Lily soupira tristement, elle avait tout sauf envie que les Potter la voient ainsi… que James la voit ainsi…

-Dommage, enfin, merci Mrs Ernulst.

-De rien, n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as des problèmes. Prend ces potions tous les matins pour que tes blessures guérissent plus vite.

La jeune sorcière prit lesdites potions et partit, non sans avoir salué la médicomage, retrouver le professeur Dumbledore. Elle le retrouva dans ce qui semblait être une petite salle à manger, le repas était servi. Elle regarda furtivement la grande pendule qui trônait face à elle. Elle indiquait une heure de l'après-midi. Il était tard et son professeur l'avait attendue…

-Vous allez mieux Miss Evans ?

-Oui, merci professeur. Pourriez-vous m'appeler Lily ?

-Avec plaisir Lily, asseyez vous et prenez des forces, nous partons chez les Potter à trois heures.

Malgré la persistance du directeur, la jeune fille fut incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Autant à cause de ses blessures qui rendaient douloureux d'avaler ou de mâcher qu'à cause de son stress à l'idée d'aller chez les Potter.

Les trois coups de l'horloge arrivèrent trop vite au goût de Lily, elle était de plus en plus nerveuse et son état ne faisait qu'amplifier la douleur que lui procurer ses blessures.

-Lily, nous partons, déclara Dumbledore.

Comme pour approuver, Tobias qui se trouvait sur son épaule émis un petit cri. Le directeur tendit un objet à la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? commença-t-elle en le prenant.

Mais elle se tut soudain en sentant ses pieds quitter le sol, elle avait l'impression qu'un crochet l'avait brusquement attrapé par le nombril et le tiré en avant. Elle filait auprès du professeur Dumbledore dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Mais soudain ses pieds heurtèrent le sol lui tirant un grognement de douleur et elle sentit ses genoux se dérober. Mais deux bras la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et la remirent sur pied.

-Merci professeur, souffla-t-elle, sachant que c'était le directeur qui l'avait maintenue debout. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Un Portoloin, Lily, je pensais que vous connaissiez…

Non, elle ne connaissait pas ce moyen de transport, comme beaucoup de chose qui touchait au monde des sorciers. Elle retrouva néanmoins rapidement ses esprits et regarda autour d'elle.

A première vue elle était sur une route. Devant elle, se dressaient de majestueuses grilles couleur argent qui constituée une ouverture dans une haie de sapinettes extrêmement serrées. Sur la droite trônait une statue de lion qui rappela le lion de Gryffondor à Lily.

Dumbledore s'en approcha.

-Je suis Albus Dumbledore, déclara-t-il au lion, j'amène Miss Lily Evans.

La jeune fille regarda le sorcier avec étonnement mais sa surprise attend son paroxysme lorsqu'elle vit la statue approuver d'un mouvement de la tête.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent alors invitant les deux visiteurs à entrer.

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Lily regardait avec fascination le décor qui s'offrait à elle. Elle marchait sur une route pavée entourée de parterres de fleurs et d'arbres de toutes sortes placés dans un désordre ordonné et harmonieux. Puis cette route s'ouvrait sur une sorte de petite place au centre de laquelle une sirène de cristal tenait une amphore de laquelle s'échappait une eau cristalline qui terminait dans un bassin où nageaient des poissons exotiques. Derrière cette fontaine s'élevait une maison qui tenait plus de château que de la maison de campagne. Les portes majestueuses de ce palais s'ouvrirent laissant passer une femme d'environ 35 ans rayonnante.

-Gabriëla ! fit gaiement Dumbledore. Je suis ravi de vous revoir.

-Moi de même Albus ! Et tu dois être Lily, sois la bienvenue au manoir !

-M-merci madame Potter…

Malgré sa timidité Lily ne put s'empêcher d'observer son hôte. Elle reconnue en elle les traits de son camarade de classe. Par contre, ses cheveux étaient châtains et ses yeux noisette. Elle était très belle mais pas très grande – elle devait faire la taille de Lily qui ne dépassé pas les un mètre soixante-cinq.

-Ne sois pas timide, sourit Mrs Potter, et appelle moi Gabriëla ! Rentrez donc Albus.

-Je suis désolée Gabriëla mais ça ne va pas être possible, je dois retourner à Poudlard.

-Oh ! Je vois, à plus tard dans ce cas.

Sur ce Dumbledore transplana dans un 'plop' caractéristique. La mère de James se tourna vers Lily et la regarda d'un œil critique.

-Pauvre enfant, ils ne t'ont pas ratée. Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

-Non, mad… euh Gabriëla.

-Bon, je vois que tu ne veux pas en parler pour le moment, je comprends, mais sache que si tu as un jour besoin de parler à quelqu'un je suis à ta disposition, d'accord ?

-Merci…

-Bien, maintenant parlons de choses un peu plus gaies ! Je vais te faire visiter la maison et te montrer ta chambre. Tu as un animal ?

-Euh… oui, j'ai Tobias, répondit Lily en montrant le ciel du doigt.

Le petit faucon décrivait des cercles au dessus de l'endroit où se tenait sa maîtresse. Les yeux de Mrs Potter s'agrandirent.

-Ce faucon est à toi ? s'exclama-t-elle. James ne m'avait jamais dit que tu avais un tel animal ! C'est assez rare de nos jours. Il s'entend bien avec les chouettes et les hiboux en général ?

-Oui, il vit dans la volière l'hiver à Poudlard.

-Dans ce cas si tu le souhaites nous pourrons lui faire une place dans la volière… Bon allons-y. Tu as besoin d'aide pour tes affaires ?

-Non, je n'ai que cette valise…

Les deux filles entrèrent donc dans la maison et Lily se figea. Elle se trouvait dans un immense hall de marbre blanc illuminé par des lustres de cristal et de très grandes fenêtres. Elle ne se trouvait pas dans une maison… Elle était dans un palais !

-Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle maison Lily, déclara Gabriëla.

§§

_Voilà ! Lily va vivre chez les Potter ! Ca vous plait j'espère ?_

_**Harry** : moi, personnellement, ça ne me plait que moyennement !_

_On peut savoir ce que tu fais là toi ?_

_**Harry** : Et voilà ! Elle est atteinte par Alzheimer avant l'âge ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as choisi pour répondre aux reviews !_

_bougonne OK, mais je t'es pas demandé ton avis, réponds et tais toi !_

_**Harry** : Pff… Bon, **Atlantea** demande si c'est Lily la jeune fille qui se fait battre…_

_Et bien tu as eu ta réponse je crois !_

_**Harry** : Oui, et bien moi je suis pas d'accord ! Ma mère se fait battre !!!!!!! PAS QUESTION !!! C'EST QUOI CETTE FICTION ?!?!_

_On se fiche de ton avis…_

_**Harry** : Je suis désolé mais c'est inadmissible !_

_**Hermione** : C'est certain !_

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?!_

_**Hermione** : Je soutiens mon meilleur ami !_

_**Harry** : Merci 'Mione…_

_**Ron & Neville** : Nous aussi on le soutient !_

_Non, mais… non mais… QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LA VOUS ??? VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN A FAIRE ICI !!! OUSTE !! DISPARAISEZ !! Bon, reprenons…_

_**Harry** : Hey ! Hermione ! Ron ! Neville ! Fais les revenir !_

_Répond aux reviews et on verra…_

_**Harry** : C'est du chantage !_

_Parfaitement !_

_**Harry** : Pff ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là moi ? Bon **Emma93** te dit que c'est un très bon début et qu'elle la suite avec impatiente._

_Merci Emma, je suis flattée…_

_**Harry** : Ouais ! Enfin, moi je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si génial dans cette fic' où on torture les gens !_

_HARRY !!!!_

_**Harry **: Si tu crois que tes grognements me font de l'effet ! Si tu n'étais pas l'auteur je t'aurais déjà lancé un sort !!! Enfin, **shadow** dit adorer…_

_Contente que ça te plaise !!!_

_**Harry** : Il ajoute aussi que puisque la suite (c'est-à-dire ce chapitre) est prête tu pourrais la mettre. Tu n'as pas encore compris shadow ? Elle est sadique !!!_

_Et fière de l'être ! Na !_

_**Harry** : **yoru-san** dit que ça change de l'éthique et en gros... elle veut bien savoir la suite... qui elle l'espère sera pour bientôt. Bref, elle te dit que c'est une bonne idée et te souhaite un bon courage… Personne ne me souhaite bon courage à moi ??? HERMIONE !!! RON !!! REVENEZ !!!_

_Merci Yoru-san, j'espère que la suite ne t'a pas fait trop attendre et n'écoute pas les jérémiades de certain…_

_**Harry** : Je ne me sens pas visé… Je ne me sens pas visé… Fff… Bon, où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! **élilyz** dit qu'elle a vraiment bien aimé et d'encourage à continuer sur cette voie 'ma grande'… Pff… Encore une sadique… Où va le monde ?!_

_Merci pour tes encouragements Elilyz ! Je compte bien suivre tes conseils !_

_**Harry** :**Licorna** dit que ta fic est géniale… Moi je ne suis pas vraiment d'accort…_

_On ne te demande pas ton avis ! Merci Licorna !_

_**Harry** : Je suis un incompris dans cette fiction ! J'en appelle au lecteur ! AIDEZ MOI !!! C'est bon… c'est bon, calme Ishtar… Je continue… **Lily Isthar** te dit de mettre vite la suite elle a hâte de savoir ce qui va se passer… Tiens, elle a le même nom que toi !!_

_Tu crois peut-être qu'il n'y a qu'un seul Harry sur Terre ! Tout le monde à quelqu'un qui a le même nom que lui sur Terre !_

_**Harry** : Mmm… C'est pas toi qui t'es reviewer par hasard ?_

_Non mais tu me vois me reviewer à moi-même ? Quel intérêt ? Je connais déjà mon avis sur mes fic' ! Bon, Lily Ishtar, j'espère que cette suite t'a plut !!_

_**Harry** : Ouais, enfin… **sadesirius **dit que le prologueétait ... (suspence roulement de tambour...) TERRIBLE GENIAL et veux la suite._

_La voici !_

_**Harry** : Elle dit que la fiction est super et qu'en plus elle commence bien… elle te demande quel âge elle a… _

_Quel âge à quoi ?_

_**Harry** : J'en sais rien ! Je fais que lire ! Bref, elle dit qu'à la place de ma mère elle aurait zigouillé son beau-papa et elle l'aurait fait souffrir. On n'a pas le droit de touché à Lily, dit-elle. ENFIN QUELQU'UN DE SAIN D'ESPRIT DANS CETTE FIC' MERCI !!! sadesirius tu es mon héroïne !_

_Parce que nous, on est pas saines d'esprit ?!_

_**Harry** : Vous aimez voir ma mère se faire torturer ! Espèce de monstres sans cœur !! Revenons en à mon héroïne, elle adore James et est folle de Sirius… La pauvre… Elle aura aucun des deux. Snif. C'est triste. Bon, ensuite on a **cyril** qui te dit de faire des chapitres plus long._

_Cette taille ça te va ?_

_**Harry** : **angel1305** te dit que c'est un très bon début mais attend la suite pour voir…_

_Et bien, j'espère qu'elle t'a plue !_

_**Harry** : Encore des sadiques ! Au risque de me répéter je demande : où va le monde ? Et en voilà encore un qui a trouvé 'trop bien' : **Pô** ! Il te fait des yeux de Padfoot (Patmol) battu et dit adorer…_

_Je suis contente que ça te plaise !_

_**Harry** : Selon **faby.fan** la fic n'est certainement pas moyen, encore moins nul et carrément pas bon. Elle a RAISON !! Mince… derrière elle marque que c'est génial. Pff… je suis un incompris je vous dit moi ! Bref, il paraît qu'elle a trop hâte de lire la suite, que ça a l'air génial, que tu plantes tout de suite le décor, que tu écris trop bien et elle espère que tu publieras vite la suite…_

_Je te remercie faby.fan ! Ne fait pas attention au grognement de Môsieu le Survivant, il est de mauvais poil._

_**Harry** : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le Survivant ?_

_Attention Harry ! C'est une fic' tout public ! Pas de grossièretés je te pris !_

_**Harry** : Je n'en ai pas dit. Au faite, **Super** trouve que ta fic' est, je cite, trop super et veut la suite._

_Et bien voilà. Ca te plait toujours ?_

_**Harry** : Moi ça me plait toujours PAS ! **Estelwing** adore ta fic', qui est encore une fois trop super et attend la suite avec impatience !_

_J'espère qu'elle t'a plut ! N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis !!_

_**Harry** : Bon, au suivant ! **lord hirsto** trouve que le début est super et attendait la suite avec impatience… J'ai l'impression de radoter à force de dire les mêmes choses ! piouf !_

_Cesse de te plaindre ! C'est très gentil à eux de me laisser un petit mot ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! Lord Hirsto, j'espère que la suite t'a plut._

_**Harry** : Toi aussi tu te répètes !_

_Tais-toi et lis les autres !!!_

_**Harry** : Susceptible en plus ! **Raphou **déclare que 'Wahou' serait le seul mot adéquate pour qualifier ta fic' et te demande de continuer comme ça…_

_C'est bien mon intension ! Je te remercie !_

_**Harry** : **freedomfighter9 **te demande la suite en déclamant que ce n'est pas humain d'écrire quelque chose d'aussi captivant et puis de couper si court ! _

_Je m'en excuse, ce chapitre est plus long et j'espère te plaira plus ! Mais c'était un prologue et les prologues ne sont jamais longs ! Citi pas mi faute à moi…_

_**Harry** : **remus-lunard **te dit que ça ne va pas de t'arrêter là ! Mais je vous l'avez dit moi ! C'est une folle ! _

_Harry ! TAIS TOI ! quand à remus-lunard, j'espère que la fin de ce chapitre t'a moins mécontenté... _

_**Harry** : Je fais comment pour répondre aux reviews si je dois me taire ?_

_Hoooooouuuuuuuuuuu ! Il m'énerve !!!!!!!! LIS ET TAIS TOI !!!!_

_**Harry** : Pff, elle sais pas ce qu'elle veut ! Bon, **kritari** dit que c'est trop bien et veux la suite au plus vite…_

_Et bien voilà !_

_**Harry** : Tu as aussi **Kaede **qui trouve génial._

_Heureuse que ça te plaise Kaede !_

_**Harry** : Piouf ! C'est fini ! Ouf !_

_J'arrive pas à le croire ! 20 reviews !!!! Je suis aux anges !! Vraiment ! MERCI ET CONTINUEZ COMME CA !_

_Franchement je contais mettre ce chapitre jeudi mais avec tant de reviews je vous le mets tout de suite._

_Donc, si vous voulez la suite rapidement vous savez ce que vous avez à faire !!_

_Kiss_

_Ishtar_


	3. Chapitre 2 : première nuit

**Blessures physiques, blessures morales…**

_**Résumé** : elle était battue… elle souffrait et seul le souvenir de ceux qu'elle aime l'aidait dans ces moments. Mais c'est fini, on l'a sorti de là. Mais si les blessures physiques s'effacent il n'en va pas de même pour les autres… Mais James compte bien lui rendre son si beau sourire._

_**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Lily est battue par son beau-père mais le professeur Dumbledore la sort des griffes de cet homme. Il l'envois passer le reste des vacances (soit plus d'un mois et demi) dans une famille de sorciers. Cette famille n'est autre que les Potter. Lily arrive chez eux et découvre une maison qui a tout d'un palais…_

_Et voici le chapitre 2. Heureux ? En tous cas merci de vos encouragements !!_

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !!!!!!_

§§§

Chapitre 2 : première nuit

Gabriëla venait de finir de montrer la maison à Lily et elles étaient toutes les deux dans un des nombreux salons lorsque un elfe de maison apparu, faisant sursauter la jeune fille, chose qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Mrs Potter.

-Oui Mercredi ?

-A quelle heure Madame veut-elle que le dîner soit servi ?

-James doit rentrer d'une minute à l'autre, servez le maintenant, ça te va Lily ?

-Euh… oui… Bien sûr.

-Je vais prévenir les autres, déclara l'elfe.

-Merci Mercredi.

L'elfe était tout juste parti lorsque, soudain, un nuage de fumée s'éleva de la cheminée et une forme s'affaissa lourdement aux pieds de Lily.

Surprise la jeune fille eu encore un sursaut et laissa échapper un cri de surprise qui se transforma vite en grognement de douleur. Ses blessures venaient de la rappeler à l'ordre, lui faisant remarquer que tout geste brusque et inconsidéré s'avérait douloureux.

Voyant cela, Gabriëla se précipita pour vérifier que Lily allait bien, passant allègrement devant son fils –car c'était lui– toujours étaler sur le sol.

-James, gronda-t-elle, tu ne pourrais pas faire attention par Merlin ?!

-Ne t'en fais pas maman, je vais bien, merci de ta sollicitude, grinça le jeune homme.

-Pff ! soupira Mrs Potter. Et toi Lily ?

-Ne vous en faites pas Mad… Gabriëla, ça va…

Si Lily, elle, allait bien, James, de son côté, n'était plus sûr d'aller si bien. Il venait de se relever péniblement pour se figer en découvrant la personne aux pieds de laquelle il venait de se ''prosterner''. Ladite personne releva les yeux vers lui et ne put pas se contenir longtemps : elle éclata de rire.

Devant ce rire entrecoupé de grimace de douleur, la curiosité de Mrs Potter fut telle qu'elle se tourna à son tour vers son fils.

Ce dernier était couvert de suie des pieds à la tête, ses lunettes étaient mises de travers, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'ordinaire (ce qui n'était pas peu dire) et ses vêtement étaient mis n'importe comment…

-Hey ! C'est bon, arrêtez de vous moquer ! s'offusqua le garçon.

Mais les deux filles semblaient dans l'incapacité de s'exécuter. A travers ses larmes de rire Lily observa le jeune homme. Ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de se rendre de nouveau présentable, ce qui s'avérait, dans son état, être une épreuve et une aventure en soi !

Merlin ce qu'il était séduisant ! Elle avait toujours su qu'il était séduisant mais à ce point là !

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une soudaine douleur qui lui transperça la poitrine. Elle grimaça, cessant instantanément de rire… Une de ses côtes cassées venaient de la rappeler à l'ordre.

La jeune fille ne remarqua d'ailleurs pas tout de suite que Mrs Potter avait cessé de rire et James de se tortiller dans ses vêtements. On pouvait facilement lire de l'inquiétude sur le visage des deux Potter.

-Lily, appela la voix douce de Gabriëla. Viens, assied toi là…

La mère de James fit s'asseoir son invitée sur un des divans de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Il fallu quelques minutes à la préfète pour retrouver des couleurs et pouvoir à nouveau respirer correctement.

-Ca va mieux ? demanda d'une voix maternelle Mrs Potter.

-Oui, assura Lily avec un sourire qui n'était pas entièrement forcé.

-Merlin, Evans ! Que t'est-il arrivé ! s'exclama alors James.

-Et à toi ? répliqua l'interpellée plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

-Grand-mère n'a toujours pas fait réparer sa cheminée ! grinça le jeune homme. C'est toujours la même chose ! J'en peux plus !

Gabriëla eu un sourire.

-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle maman, râla-t-il. Un jour quelqu'un va se blesser et on aura l'air fin ! Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Evans !

-Premièrement, intervint sa mère, vous allez arrêter de vous appeler 'Potter' ou 'Evans' tous les deux ! Deuxièmement, James, Lily va passer le reste des vacances ici…

Les yeux du garçon s'arrondirent.

-Mais pourq…

-Minute James ! l'interrompit l'autorité maternelle. Je n'ai pas fini ! Sache que ta camarade n'est pas ici en voyage d'agrément, c'est Dumbledore qui nous l'a confiée. J'imagine que ses blessures te renseignent sur la raison.

Lily baissa les yeux, honteuse… Elle avait honte que le Gryffondor la voit ainsi.

-Dit toujours… fit-il.

-M-mon beau-père me… me… commença Lily mais des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et sa gorge se noua.

Elle ne pouvait pas continuer… Elle n'avait pas le courage de le dire.

-Je comprends, dit alors James.

Elle lui fut extrêmement reconnaissante de ne pas lui poser plus de question. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

-Ha ! Au fait ! s'exclama le garçon. Grand-mère t'envoie le bonjour maman !

Il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour comprendre que le Gryffondor avait dit cela pour changer de sujet, mais une fois de plus Lily lui en fut reconnaissante.

-Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit sincère mais tu la remercieras lorsque tu la reverras, répondit Mrs Potter en invitant d'un geste son fils et son invitée à s'asseoir à table.

C'est ce qu'ils firent et comme par magie – ou plutôt par magie – les plats, assiettes, couverts, verres et autres apparurent. Alors que Gabriëla commençait à servir les légumes James assura :

-Le plus tard sera le mieux ! Moins je la vois mieux je me porte !

Devant l'air surpris de Lily, sa mère expliqua d'un air grave :

-La mère de mon mari, la grand-mère de James, ne m'apprécie absolument pas. Elle considère que je profite de William –mon mari- et que pour être sûre qu'il ne me quitte pas je lui ai fait un enfant disons, dans le dos…

Malgré la tristesse de la situation, Mrs Potter laissa échapper un sourire devant l'air ahuri de la jeune fille.

-Cela a l'air d'énormément te surprendre, sourit-elle.

-Euh… s'empourpra Lily, je dois admettre que oui. Je… je n'imaginais pas ça !

-Ca fait parti des secrets de famille dont personne ne parle, soupira James, c'est pas très gai…

-Et toi Pot… je veux dire James, pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas ? demanda-t-elle. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

-Bof… Elle me considère comme un vilain petit canard ! Je suis son seul petit-fils et je suis presque un bâtard alors elle… comment dire ?... elle est loin d'être agréable, nous dirons. Mais parlons de choses plus gaies ! Il y a la Coupe du Monde cette année !

-James ! rouspéta sa mère. Ne sais-tu pas penser à autre chose qu'au Quidditch ?!

-Maman ! C'est la _Coupe du Monde_ !

-Et où a-t-elle lieu cette _Coupe du Monde_ ?

-Dans le sud de la France.

-Non, James ! Tu as une invitée, pas question que tu te lances à partir en France !

-Pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que Lily n'a jamais vu un finale de la Coupe du Monde !

Joignant le geste à la parole James se pencha vers la jeune fille en question.

-Euh… non, en effet… admit-elle.

-Ah ! s'exclama le garçon avec un air victorieux. Maman, tu ne voudrais pas priver Lily de voir les plus beaux hommes de la planète !?

-On parle de moi ? demanda soudain une voix.

Un homme entra dans la pièce, souriant. Lily fut frappée de sa ressemblance avec James : ils avaient les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux. Il s'approcha et embrassa rapidement Gabriëla.

-Lily, dit-elle, voici William, mon mari.

-Monsieur, salua la jeune fille avec timidité.

-Bonsoir Lily, heureux de te rencontrer.

-Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, non papa, nous ne parlions pas de toi mais des joueurs de l'équipe de France et d'Australie.

-Ah ! La Coupe du Monde ! Je vois que tu penses que ça ce passera entre la France et l'Australie.

-Bien sûr !

-James, tu as toujours des pronostics aussi tordus ! On donne l'Allemagne ou le Japon gagnant !

-On pari ?

-Oh non ! Je ne suis pas fou, je te connais mon fils ! Je ne pari plus avec toi ! Trop risqué pour mon porte-monnaie !

-QUOI ??!! TU AS DEJA PARIE AVEC LUI !?!?! s'exclama soudain Mrs Potter.

-Voyons, Gab' chérie, calme toi, conseilla William qui ne faisait pas le fier.

-MR WILLIAM GODRIC POTTER VOUS ETES UN IRRESPONSABLE !!! VOUS DEVRIEZ AVOIR HONTE ET…

-Lily tu peux me passer la sauce ? demanda James qui ne semblait pas faire attention à la dispute parentale. Ouh ouh ! Lily ? T'es toujours là ?

-Euh… oui… commença la jeune fille.

-… PAS UN EXEMPLE A MONTRER A UN ENFANT… continuait à hurler Gabriëla.

-T'inquiète, sourit James, dans moins de deux minutes ils s'embrassent ! Ma mère hurle de temps en temps comme ça mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps ! Tu me la passes, la sauce ?

Comme pour appuyer aux dires de son fils Mr Potter trouva le moyen parfait de faire taire sa femme : il l'embrassa.

James eut un sourire victorieux que Lily comprit comme signifiant 'je le savais' ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Pourtant il ne ressemblait pas à ses sourires supérieurs qu'il prenait si souvent à l'école.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Lui avait-on changé James Potter pendant les deux semaines précédentes ?

-Revenons en à la Coupe du Monde, fit-il.

Lily eut un sourire. James avait de la suite dans les idées.

-Maman, refuse que Lily et moi y allions !

-Gab', chérie, fit William, pourquoi ne pas les laissez y aller ? La finale à lieu dans trois semaines. Ils pourraient partir dans quinze jours et passer deux semaines à la résidence d'été que nous avons en France, profiter de la mer, du beau temps, cela leur changerait les idées. Ce serait une bonne chose !

-Et pour les places ? demanda Mrs Potter, ajoutant rapidement devant l'air réjouis de son fils : je n'ai pas encore pris de décision !

-Je peux en avoir deux sans problèmes ! affirma James.

La discussion dura tout le reste du dîner. Lily n'intervint quasiment pas mais elle profita de ce temps pour observait cette famille. Ils paraissaient si soudés, si heureux. C'était une famille dont n'importe qui pourrait rêver. Elle comprenait maintenant que les Potter soient si célèbres et appréciés…

Le lendemain matin, Lily fut réveillée par le soleil qui s'infiltrer doucement entre les rideaux tirés de sa chambre. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait l'impression de rêver. La lumière douce du soleil éclairé cette immense pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Elle était dans un grand lit à baldaquin encore plus beau que ceux de Poudlard. La décoration de la chambre n'était pas très ostentatoire mais faites avec beaucoup de goûts. Un superbe bureau de bois précieux était installé près d'une des portes-fenêtres, donnant, de leur côté, sur un grand balcon. Une grande bibliothèque recouvrait un des murs et une armoire trônait contre le dernier.

-Bonjour Lily, lui dit une voix gaie et entraînante.

-Bonjour Mrs… euh, Gabriëla, sourit la jeune fille.

-Bien dormi ? Tes blessures ne t'ont pas gênées ?

-Non, la potion a été très efficace.

-Parfait ! Je me suis souvenue que nous n'avions pas rangé tes affaires hier, je suis donc venue t'aider à la faire !

-Oh, vous savez, ça ne va pas être nécessaire…

-Et pourquoi ç… Oh par Merlin !!!!

Alors qu'elle parlait Mrs Potter avait ouvert la valise de la jeune fille et avait poussé ce cri en découvrant son contenu.

-Lily, ne me dit pas que c'est les seules affaires que tu ais !

-Euh… si, je…

-Ah ! Par Morgane ! Une si jolie fille doit avoir des vêtements convenables ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de superficiel, mais il y a des limites ! Je crois qu'il va falloir te faire une garde robe digne de ce nom.

-Mais Gabriëla, je… je n'ai pas d'argent et…

-Taratata ! N'oubli pas que je suis ta tutrice jusqu'à ta majorité ! Donc, jusqu'au 6 décembre prochain, c'est mon qui gère ce genre de chose.

-Je… je… euh… Merci.

-Mais de rien ! Bien, nous allons aller au chemin de traverse pour les vêtements sorciers… Mais il faut que j'appelle mon tailleur personnel…

-Votre tailleur ? Mais je... je n'en ai pas besoin, je…

-Ah ! Lily ! J'ai dis ! sourit Gabriëla. JJJAAAAMMMMMMMEEEEEESSSS !!!! cria-t-elle.

§§

_**Cédric** : Salut tous le monde !_

_On peut savoir ce que tu fais là toi ?_

_**Cédric** : Harry fait grève avec les profs alors je le remplace._

_On peut savoir en quoi la suppression de postes l'intéresse ?_

_**Cédric** : Ils veulent virer Hagrid ! Fichu rectorat !_

_Je vois. Mais je te signale que tu es mort !_

_**Cédric** : C'est vraiment pas gentil de me le rappeler ! Enfin, c'est justement pour ça que Harry m'a dit de venir. Comme je suis mort, tu ne pourras pas me faire de chantage !_

_C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Je pourrais très bien faire que ta mère sorte avec Rogue !_

_**Cédric** : Mais Ô maîtresse Ishtar, je suis à votre service !_

_Parfait ! Occupe toi des reviews alors !_

_**Cédric** :_**_kritari_**_est contente que Lily aille chez les Potter. Elle dit également que c'est très drôle de voir Harry répondre aux reviews même si il râle beaucoup ! On voit qu'elle ne sait pas ce que c'est !_

_Heureuse que ça te plaise kritari ! Donne moi ton avis sur ce chapitre !_

_**Cédric** : **Tiffany** dit qu'elle aime bien les fics sur James et Lily et que celle-ci a l'air sympa, elle lira la suite. Elle espère que Lily ira mieux dans les prochains épisodes. _

_Ne t'en fais pas ! Elle ira mieux mais pas vraiment bien… Enfin, tu verras ! (suspense, suspense !)_

**Cédric **: Elle ajoute que tu aimes vraiment martyriser la famille Potter. D'abord Lily puis Harry. Elle se demande si tu n'as pas prévue quelque chose pour James par hasard.

_Niark, niark, je suis sadique !!! Maintenant de là à te dire qui est la prochaine cible de mon sadisme internationalement reconnu, je laisse le suspense !_

_**Cédric** : Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Au secours !!!!! Bon, **sadesirius** dit que c'était trop fort les réponses aux reviews !! Elle est heureuse d'être l'héroïne de Harry et de le rencontrer enfin ! Et moi ? Personne ne m'AIME !!!_

_Mais si, mais si, continue s'il te plait !_

_**Cédric** : snif Elle dit qu'elle demandait quel age avait Lily, elle a oublié de mentionner son nom._

_Et bien, je crois que tu as ta réponse ! Elle a 16 ans et ½._

_**Cédric** : Elle souhaite bon courage à Harry et à l'auteur. Apparemment, dit-elle, Harry souffre beaucoup, donc elle est à fond avec lui ! Elle souffrira avec lui ! Elle lui dit de passer le bonjour à tous ses amis pendant qu'elle y est !_

_**Harry** : Merci sadesirius ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !_

_QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA TOI ???? JE CROYAIS QUE TU MANIFESTAIS !!!_

_**Harry** : ben, oui, mais comme il faisait froid, on est rentré et que vois-je ! Cédric en train de répondre à mon héroïne ! J'ai pas pu résister !!!_

_DEHORS !!!!_

_**Cédric** : Je peux pas partir moi aussi ?_

_Cédric !!!_

_**Cédric **: bon, bon… Elle dit que ce n'est pas juste de dire que elle ne pourra jamais avoir aucun des deux mais remercie Harry de compatir !!  
_

_**Harry** : Mais de rien !_

_HARRY DEHORS !!!_

_**Cédric** : Bon, ensuite elle en revient à l'histoire : c'est toujours aussi bien selon elle. Elle attend vraiment la suite, et l'entrée de James._

_Voilà qui est fait ! Mais tu n'as encore rien vu ! _

_**Cédric** : Ah oui, elle te demande si Sirius habite avec James a partir de cette année ? Elle n'arrive pas a décerné quel âge ont nos jeunes héros ! Elle est désolée, selon elle, elle est nulle. Ca dois être vrai, il ne faut pas contrarié le lecteur !_

_Heu… Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure méthode de ne pas la contrariée… Mais bon… Sirius va bientôt arriver. Je l'avoue, je ne me souvenais plus quand il avait fugué, donc, **avis à la population** ne connaissant pas la date de naissance de Sirius, je l'ai fait naître le 3 septembre ! Ca répond à ta question ?_

_**Cédric** : Sur ce, elle te souhaite une bonne continuation…_

_Merci, à la prochaine !!_

_**Cédric** : **Raphou** trouve toujours aussi génial que le prologue et espère la suite très bientôt._

_Vœu exaucé !_

_**Cédric** : **Kaede** trouve toujours aussi bien, elle aussi et trouve l'intervention de Harry tordante ! Encore une sans-cœur qui ne se rend pas compte que nous sommes des esclaves !!!_

_TAIS TOI ESCLAVE !!! Merci à toi Kaede._

_**Cédric** : **lord hirsto** dit que franchement, il accroche encore plus ta fic '. Il t'encourage à continuer et à ne surtout pas t'arrêter. Il t'envois ses félicitations._

_Avec toutes les reviews que je reçois je ne compte pas m'arrêter ! C'est sûr !  
_

_**Cédric** : _**_angel1305_**_adore ta façon de répondre aux reviews. Cette la suite lui a beaucoup plut et elle attend la suite avec impatience !_

_Et voilà de quoi te rassasier !_

_**Cédric** : **Pô** dit que plus il lit, plus il trouve que tu écris bien... Ca le démoralise, même si il fait des efforts il n'arrivera jamais à écrire une fic comme ça…_

_Ne part pas perdant !!! Je suis sûre qu'avec du temps et de l'entraînement tu y arriveras ! Moi, quand je vois les premières fics que j'ai écrite, je me fais peur !!!!_

_**Cédric** : Enfin, il dit que tu as de supers idées, continue, et répète que c'est génial. Et bien, moi, au risque de plagier Harry, je dis que VOUS ETES TOUS DES SADIQUES SANS CŒUR !!!_

_Fais attention Cédric ! Tu n'as pas envie de t'appeler Rogue ?_

_**Cédric** : Du chantage ! Mais que fais la police !!!!! C'est bon, Ishtar ! Calme ! Pose ce marteau, c'est ça. Ouf. **Mathild** dit qu'elle a trop envie de lire la suite._

_Voilà qui est fait ! Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?_

_**Cédric** : alors là, c'est bizarre… très bizarre…_

_Quoi ?_

_**Cédric** : Et bien, soit on a deux **sadesirius** soit on en a une qui n'a pas de mémoire et qui a reviewer deux fois ! Enfin, là, elle te dit qu'elle aime bien les histoires Lily et James mais elle déteste les gens qui leur font du mal !! Ca lui donne envie de devenir un tueur en série !! _

_Oups… courage, fuyons…_

_**Cédric** : hin, hin, hin ! Elle dit qu'on ne touche pas aux parents de Harry ! Ouais !!! C'est vrai ça !!!_

_Cédric, garde tes commentaires pour toi !!!_

_**Cédric** : Pff ! t'es morte de peur !!!! Enfin, elle trouve que l'histoire est super bien car ça parle des parents d'Harry et attend vraiment la suite. Elle assure que Sirius sera elle. Ca j'en doute ! Il est MORT lui aussi !!!_

_Snif, snif !!!_

_**Cédric** : pourquoi personne ne pleure parce que JE suis mot ! C'est quoi cette injustice !!!! Enfin, elle te salut et attend la suite._

_Et voilà !!!_

_**Cédric** : _**_Lady Rachel Potter_**_trouve super. Elle dit que ta fic est vraiment géniale. Elle t'envois toutes ses félicitations._

_Merci beaucoup !_

_**Cédric** : _**_StarMoon_**_ trouve vraiment génial. Elle assure que ton histoire est super quoique puisse en dire certain petit brun…_

_**Harry** : Je me sens pas visé là !!!_

_MAIS TU ES ENCORE LA TOI ?????_

_**Harry** : Non, non, je ne suis ab-so-lu-ment pas là ! _

_Je rêve…_

**Cédric** : Moi, je cauchemarde ! Bon, elle te dit de continuer comme ça !

_Merci StarMoon !_

_**Cédric** : Passons à **flo0o'z**, c'est marrant comme nom ! C'est féminin ou masculin ?_

_Pourquoi tu me demandes ? Qu'est ce que j'en sais ?_

_**Cédric **: Je me demande à quoi tu sers dans cette histoire, enfin… il (ou elle) s'écrit : vive le sadisme ! Il paraît même que cette histoire est captivante. Tiens, il (ou elle) entre en transe : « je...vois...que (se met a baver) tu...SAIS écrire des histoires intéressantes... » C'est la fin de la transe. Wouah ! Un(e) voyant(e) !!!!_

_lol…_

_**Cédric** : Tu entends ? _

_Quoi ?_

_**Cédric** : ça !_

_  
Bravo bravo bravo !(fan en délire)_

_  
C'est quoi ?_

_**Cédric **: Demande à **flo0o'z** ! C'est lui (ou elle) qui l'a dit !!!_

_Ouep ! Au passage ! Je te remercie flo0o'z !_

_**Cédric** : Tiens, il y a un PS pour Harry._

_**Harry** : C'est vrai ? C'est quoi ?_

_Il est encore là lui ? Mais c'est pas vrai !_

_**Cédric** : Attends, je regarde !_

_Et les gars ! Faites comme si j'étais pas là surtout !_

_**Cédric** : Voilà ! Ca dit que tu devrais peut-être essayer de fonder la PDPELAS (protection des personnages envers les auteurs sadique) en parallèle avec la SALE... _

_**Harry** : Pas bête._

_**Hermione** : C'est une super idée !_

_**Ron** : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Comme si on n'en avait pas assez avec le SALE on nous en pond un autre !!! Mais c'est pas vrai !_

_**Hermione** : Tais toi Ron, c'est une SUPER idée !_

_**Harry** : Elle a raison !_

_**Sirius** : C'est certain ! Je peux porter plainte contre Rowling pour m'avoir tué ?_

_**Hermione** : Pourquoi pas !_

_**Cédric** : Moi aussi je vais le faire !  
_

_**Harry** : Moi je vais porter plainte pour atteinte à la sécurité d'un mineur ! Vous vous rendez compte de tout ce qu'elle me fais faire ! Et puis à cause d'elle je suis orphelin et…_

_STOP !!!!! CA SUFFIT !!! DEHORS !!!!! TOUS !!!!! HO NON, TOI CEDRIC TU RESTES ICI, JE N'EN AI PAS FINIS AVEC TOI !!!!!!_

_**Cédric** : Euh… oui… euh, je signale que je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, le courage c'est pas mon rayon… D'accort, d'accort, je lis et je me tais : _**_Rori Menteptho_**_ est MORTE DE RIRE !_

_Paix à son âme…_

_**Cédric** : Elle dit que Harry qui répond aux reviews, c'est génial._

_Je vois que ça a plut…_

_**Cédric** : Ca dépend à qui ! Enfin, elle dit que ta fic est de mieux en mieux. Elle est vachement impressionnée ! Elle te et bonne chance pour la suite !_

_Merci._

_**Cédric** : Pff… C'est ça ! Fais comme si tu la connaissais pas et que tu ne lui avais pas hurler dessus parce qu'elle ne t'avais pas reviewer ! La honte !_

_Chut ! Tais toi ! Rooo ! ET PUIS D'ABORD ON TE DEMANDE DE LIRE PAS DE COMMENTER ! Mais c'est pas vrai ces personnages de nos jours !_

_**Cédric** : _**_unna_**_dit qu'elle vient de recevoir ta review (elle te remercie d'ailleurs) et, comme elle ne t'avait jamais vu avant, elle est allé faire un tour du côté de ta bio ! Et là, qu'a-t-elle vu ? Une compatriote de 1ère éco ! Et aussi une fan du couple Lily/James, comme elle ! Le monde est petit selon elle (enfin, moi je pense que c'est surtout parce que vous êtes tous dans le même coin…)_

_CEDRIC !!!!_

_**Cédric** : Oui, oui, je sais, je lis et je me tais. Donc, elle dis que ta fic est vraiment bien, même si ça me fait mal au coeur d'imaginer la pauvre Lily battue... Elle imagine que James va nous soigner tout ça ! Elle a vraiment hâte de lire la suite pour voir comment va se passer cet été chez la famille Potter. Elle en a des, je cite, petits yeux remplis d'étoiles rien qu'en y pensant, fin de citation._

_Ca y est, il se prend pour un présentateur du journal télévisé… Quoique, je te vois mieux dans les guignols de l'info que sur France 2…_

_**Cédric** : Médisante en plus !!! Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ? Bon, **unna** t'encourage à continuer ! Selon elle l'histoire est très intéressante, bien construite et bien écrite !_

Merci unna ! J'espère que ça te plait toujours !

_**Cédric** : Ensuite on a **Canelle** qui dit que c'est super !!!_

_Merci Canelle…_

_**Cédric** : Alors… Mmm… Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui ! **Amandine Potter** dit qu'elle adore et te dit de continuer comme ça._

_Alors, ton avis sur ce chapitre ?_

_**Cédric** : En voilà une à qui ça à vraiment plut !!!! **Sonia Granger** t'a envoyé trois reviews te disant que c'était génial !_

_lol ! Merci Sonia !_

_**Cédric** : Puis on a **Atlantea** qui a trouvé vraiment génial. Elle s'est régalée, autant à lire l'histoire que la réponse aux reviews d'ailleurs. _

_Décidément ! Ca a plut, c'est sûr ! Faut dire que même moi en l'écrivant j'étais morte de rire._

_**Cédric** : Le sadisme n'a plus de limites… Que Merlin nous protège ! Et fasse qu'Hermione est vite monté son assos de défense ! Enfin, pour en revenir à Atlantea, il lui tardait de voir comment James et Lily vont s'attendre. Ca risque, selon elle, d'être des plus intéressants._

_Voilà une mise en bouche. Donne moi ton avis !!_

_Cédric : Enfin **Aurora** trouve génial. Elle espère que tu vas vite mettre la suite…_

_Tu n'as pas trop attendu ? lol._

_Encore une fois j'ai eu 20 reviews !! Je suis vraiment contente ! CONTINUEZ COMME CA !!!!_

_Avis de recherche :_

_**Emma93**,** shadow**,** yoru-san**,** élilyz**,** Licorna**,** Lily Isthar**,** cyril**,** faby.fan**,** Super**, **Estelwing**,** freedomfighter9 **et** remus-lunard **sont portés disparus pour non-review à la fic !!_

_Ouuuuiiiiinnnnn !!!!!!!!!_

_Vous aimez plus ou quoi ?????_

_**Harry** : Personnellement je pense qu'ils ont eu un éclair de lucidité !_

_Toi tais toi !!! Pourquoi vous me donnez plus vos avis ??? Je suis TRISTE moi !!!_

_En espérant avoir de vos nouvelles bientôt._

_Ishtar._

_PS : J'ai pris une décision importante. Je ne mettrais un chapitre que lorsque j'aurais eu 20 reviews pour le précédent… Vous êtes prévenus…_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Shopping Sorcier

**Blessures physiques, blessures morales…**

_**Résumé** : elle était battue… elle souffrait et seul le souvenir de ceux qu'elle aime l'aidait dans ces moments. Mais c'est fini, on l'a sorti de là. Mais si les blessures physiques s'effacent il n'en va pas de même pour les autres… Mais James compte bien lui rendre son si beau sourire. Jameset Lily – Sirius et ? – Remus et ? (ben ouais si je dis tout tout de suite, ça gâche le suspense !) _

_**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Lily est battue par son beau-père mais le professeur Dumbledore la sort des griffes de cet homme. Il l'envois passer le reste des vacances (soit plus d'un mois et demi) dans une famille de sorciers. Cette famille n'est autre que les Potter. Lily arrive chez eux et découvre une maison qui a tout d'un palais… Lors de la soirée suivante elle découvre un James Potter qu'elle ne connaît pas. Après une longue discussion il est décidé qu'ils iront tous les deux voir la Coupe de Monde en France. Le lendemain matin, Mrs Potter découvre la 'garde robe' de Lily et décrète que des achats doivent être fait…_

_C'est triste à dire mais cette histoire de chantage ça marche EXTREMEMENT bien ! Dimanche soir j'avais déjà 19 reviews ! Enfin, merci à tous ! Je suis ravie !_

_Bonne lecture !_

§§§

Chapitre 3 : Shopping Sorcier

-Votre tailleur ? Mais je... je n'en ai pas besoin, je…

-Ah ! Lily ! J'ai dis ! sourit Gabriëla. JJJAAAAMMMMMMMEEEEEESSSS ! cria-t-elle.

C'est un James inquiet qui déboula quelques secondes plus tard dans la chambre.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lily se sentit rougir en découvrant que le garçon ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un jean délavé et une chemise ouverte…

-Ah ! James, fit gaiement sa mère. Nous devons aller faire d'urgence des courses au Chemin de Traverse.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ? C'est pour ça que tu as hurlé comme ça ? Tu veux me faire faire une apoplexie ou quoi ?

-Voyons, chérie, calme toi. J'ai besoin de toi pour des vêtements.

-Mais on est déjà allé faire des 'emplettes' samedi dernier !

-Pour moi, précisa Gabriëla, pas pour Lily.

Son fils eu une grimace septique.

-Si tu le dis, concéda-t-il.

-Bien, fit Mrs Potter, nous partons pour le Chemin de Traverse dans dix minutes maximum James !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Lily, James et la mère de celui-ci partaient donc pour ledit Chemin de Traverse. Gabriëla traîna les deux ados dans une boutique de pré-à-porter pour sorciers que Lily connaissait de nom comme étant LA boutique par excellence. Par conséquent, la jeune fille préféra ne pas penser au prix des robes qu'on pouvait y trouver.

-Mrs Potter ! s'exclama instantanément une vendeuse lorsqu'elle vit entrer la femme. Quel plaisir ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous n'êtes pas contente des robes que vous avez prises la semaine dernière ?

Beaucoup des clientes de la boutique se retournèrent pour voir la 'célèbre Mrs Potter' qui sourit.

-Ne vous en faites pas Anna, j'en suis très contente ! Je ne suis pas ici pour moi mais pour cette jeune fille.

Lily fit un pas en avant. La vendeuse répondant au nom d'Anna la détailla d'un œil professionnel.

-Mmm… Je vois… Les cheveux aubrun, les yeux vert… superbe vert d'ailleurs… plutôt élancée, un mètre soixante-dix…

-Soixante neuf, corrigea Lily avec timidité.

-Vous êtes très jolie demoiselle, je crois que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut…

A la grande surprise de Lily, Anna se tourna vers James qui était resté passif jusque là et l'invita à la suivre alors que Mrs Potter entraînait la préfète vers les cabines d'essayage où les femmes murmuraient en les regardant. Elles mettaient la jeune fille mal à l'aise…

-Ne fais pas attention à elle, lui conseilla Gabriëla.

Il ne leur fallu attendre que quelques cinq minutes avant de voir revenir une Anna mitigée et un James surchargé de robe mais arborant un sourire satisfait.

-Bien, fit la vendeuse. Je vous laisse, si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas !

-Elle ne paraît pas satisfaite, observa Mrs Potter.

-Nous avons encore eu une prise de bec à propos des robes de Artellinus Grey, soupira James, elle continue à affirmer que c'est un grand couturier !

-C'est ce qu'affirme la moitié de la communauté sorcière, affirma sa mère.

-Je sais, répondit calmement le Gryffondor, et je ne remet pas en cause sa créativité mais ses robes ont un défaut majeur : elles sont quasiment toutes trop larges au buste et trop serrée à la taille ! Alors à part pour un stéréotype de femme à la poitrine prépondérante et à la taille de guêpe ça ne va à personne !

Pour toute réponse Mrs Potter sourit alors que toutes les femmes des environs essayant des robes dudit couturier rentraient prestement dans les cabines…

Lorsque Lily eut enfilé la première robe, bleu pâle en l'occurrence, et qu'elle se regarda dans le miroir de sa cabine elle eut l'impression que ce n'était pas son reflet qu'elle contemplait. De son côté, le miroir ne manqua pas de la complimenter avec un peu trop de zèle selon elle. Elle sortit et se trouva face à face avec Gabriëla.

-Superbe ! s'exclama sa tutrice. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis James ?

Lily rosit légèrement en sentant sur elle le regard inquisiteur du jeune homme.

-Tourne toi, lui demanda-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta.

-Mmm… fit l'Attrapeur. Essais la verte s'il te plait.

Bien que surprise la jeune fille fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Une fois de plus James l'examina sous toutes les coutures mais son visage gardait une expression insatisfaite.

-La jaune pâle peut-être, dit-il.

Lily essaya donc la robe jaune pâle. Lorsqu'elle sortit elle vit un éclair de satisfaction passer sur le visage de son camarade.

-Parfait ! s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste.

-C'est vrai que c'est de loin la plus belle, approuva Mrs Potter. James n'a pas son pareil comme conseillé d'habillage. C'est même devenu mon tailleur attitré!

Lily n'en revenait pas. Le tailleur dont lui avait parlé Gabriëla était James ? Ce garçon avait décidément beaucoup de talents cachés !

Le petit groupe quitta la boutique une heure et quelques essayages plus tard. James avait un air satisfait, Gabriëla souriait et Lily semblait sous le choc.

-Lily, dit Mrs Potter, ne fait pas cette tête ! Ces robes sont superbes !

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, concéda immédiatement la jeune fille, mais vous n'auriez pas du utilisé tant d'argent pour moi…

La mère de James s'arrêta et plongea son regard dans celui de la préfète.

-Ecoute Lily, déclara-t-elle avec un sérieux déroutant, l'argent n'est pas un problème, cesse de t'en faire pour ça et profite ! C'est compris ?

-Euh… oui…

-Docteur Potter ! cria soudain une voix. Docteur Potter !

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année venait d'arriver en courant vers Gabriëla. Lily le regarda rapidement. Roux aux yeux bleu clair, il avait des taches de rousseur parsemées sur le visage.

-Voyons ! Du calme Bill ! intima la mère de James avec autorité. Lily, voici Bill Weasley, mon assistant.

-Weasley ? fit la jeune fille. Il y avait un Weasley en septième année lorsque nous sommes arrivé à Poudlard !

-Oui, Arthur, mon frère cadet, répondit Bill. Enchanté de vous connaître Lily. Docteur Potter, nous avons une urgence à l'hôpital, on a besoin de vous !

-Bien, déclara Gabriëla dont le visage s'était tendu. James, Lily continuez sans moi ! Je vous retrouve ce soir à la maison !

Elle lança un regard à son fils que Lily ne sut pas déchiffré mais le garçon approuva d'un mouvement de tête. Puis elle partit avec un Bill visiblement plus qu'inquiet.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens alors qu'ils remontaient une des rues 'chics' du Chemin de Traverse.

-Ma mère est médicomage-en-chef à St-Mangouste, expliqua James au bout de quelques minutes, rompant le silence.

_« Décidément_, pensa la jeune fille, _ils_ _ont tous des postes aux placés dans cette famille… »_

En effet, William Potter était un Auror extrêmement connu et puissant. Il intervenait sur tous les continents et toujours avec succès.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

Si James fut surpris par cette question, il n'en laissa rien paraître et déclara le plus naturellement du monde :

-Moi, j'aimerai faire Auror.

Le silence revint, toujours aussi pesant. Lily triturait nerveusement ses mains alors que James portait négligemment les paquets contenant les cinq nouvelles robes de sa camarade.

-Et toi ? demanda le garçon.

-Euh… et bien… euh… balbutia-t-elle.

James s'arrêta et plongea son regard dans celui de la sorcière. Elle sentit ses musques se détendre et une sorte de fatigue apaisante l'entourer. C'était comme si James pouvait entrer et lire en elle comme dans un livre. Comme si son emprise sur elle était totale… Mais en même temps c'était apaisant… elle était à présent somnolente…

Puis soudain le jeune homme brisa le contact et Lily retrouva ses esprits.

-Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? dit l'Attrapeur.

Non, elle n'avait pas envie. Enfin, si elle avait envie mais elle avait peur qu'il se moque d'elle. Elle était bien moins brillante que lui, toujours dans ses livres. Comment pouvait-elle continuer à croire qu'elle était capable de devenir Auror ?

Elle savait pourtant que les sélections étaient dures et que peu arrivé à les passer avec succès, puis les études demandaient une grande intelligence et une santé physique importante.

Alors comment aurait-elle pu devenir Auror, elle qui supportait à peine les coups d'un homme tel que son beau-père ? Les coups d'un Moldu sans importance.

Non, décidément, c'était là un rêve d'enfant, rien d'autre.

-Tiens, nous devions aller là, lança James en désignant une boutique répondant au doux nom de 'Chaussapied'.

Les deux adolescents n'en ressortirent qu'une bonne heure plus tard, le Gryffondor portant pour la peine, deux sacs supplémentaires.

-Je propose que nous allions manger, déclara James, il est déjà une heure trente !

-Déjà! s'exclama Lily.

Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle suivit le fils Potter dans les dédales des rues du Chemins de Traverse qu'il semblait connaître comme sa poche et ils arrivèrent devant un restaurant d'aspect simple à l'enseigne étrange présentant l'établissement comme répondant à l'appellation de 'Au sorcier gourmet'. Le manque d'inspiration de son propriétaire en matière de nom était, pour Lily, flagrant.

-Tu vas voir, fit James, c'est un très bon restaurant sorcier.

Lorsqu'il entrèrent il sembla à Lily qu'on avait instantanément reconnu James. En tout cas on s'occupa immédiatement d'eux. La jeune fille ouvrit la carte et une vérité la frappa de plein fouet : elle ni connaissait ab-so-lu-ment rien en gastronomie sorcière. Ses connaissances s'arrêtaient à la bierraubeure, l'hydromel, le wiski pur feu et les dragées surprises de Berti Crochu… Quoique non ! Elle connaissait aussi les Chocogrenouilles !

-Euh… James, je… euh…

-Lily ? Ca ne va pas ?

-Si, si, ça va, c'est juste que… enfin… je n'y connais strictement rien, soupira-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse le jeune homme éclata de rire.

-Si ce n'est que ça ! Je peux t'aider !

La commande prit plus de temps qu'à l'ordinaire, le temps pour James d'initier Lily aux 'subtilités' de la gastronomie sorcière. Bizarrement, là où les projets d'avenirs n'avait pas eu d'effet, les gratins de mandragores et les sautés de ferkernajs eurent le plus grand effet. L'atmosphère se décontracta et le repas se passa dans une gaieté agréable pour les deux jeunes gens. Ils ne sortirent du restaurant qu'aux environs de quatre heures.

-Fais moi penser de ne pas aller au restaurant avec toi le jour où je suis pressé! rit James en réalisant le temps qu'ils avaient mis pour manger.

-C'est pas ma faute si tu as mis deux heures à m'expliquer ce qu'était un harchaty ! répliqua allégrement sa compagne.

Mais même si ils continuaient à se chamailler, c'était amical et non 'bestial' comme d'ordinaire. Lily, autant que James, en était ravie.

Ils s'engagèrent alors dans la grand rue du Chemin de Traverse avec pour but d'aller faire un tour à la librairie. Ils s'étaient mis à papoter de tout et de rien. Des sorciers du Tibet en passant par leurs professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui semblaient être soumis à une étrange 'malédictions'.

-Hey ! James ! appela soudain une voix.

Un jeune homme courrait vers eux.

-Salut Frank, salua l'Attrapeur.

-Salut ! Ho ! Salut Evans !

-Bonjour Londubat.

-Euh… dit… euh… Evans… euh… bredouilla Frank.

Le visage de James se fendit d'un grand sourire.

-Mais encore Frank ? lança-t-il.

-Euh… et ben… euh… je… j'aim… euh…

-Pour ceux qui ne parlent pas couramment le Frank Londubat, je traduis, rigola James. Dites moi ma chère Lily, ne sauriez-vous pas, par le plus profond des hasards, ce que Miss Alice O'Connel penserai de notre Don Juan ici présent !

La jeune fille tenta, tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux, bien que l'image de Frank en Don Juan soit des plus risible !

-Mon cher James, sachez avant tout que tout est relatif, comme disait un bon ami à moi.

-Les grands esprits se rencontrent !

-N'est-ce pas ?

-Hé! les interrompit Frank, indigné. Je rêve ou vous deux, les plus grands ennemis que Poudlard ait jamais vu, êtes devenus amis et me faites râler ?

Les deux compagnons se regardèrent et répondirent dans une symbiose parfaite :

-Tu rêves.

-Au secours ! gémit leur ami.

-Non, sérieusement Londubat, déclara Lily, je pense que tu devrais parler à Alice.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! le coupa la préfète. C'est un conseil, en tant qu'amie d'Alice je la connais et je te DIS que TU devrais aller LUI parler. J'ai été claire ?

-Limpide ! s'exclama gaiement le garçon. Merci Lily ! James ! A la prochaine !

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme se volatilisa dans la foule.

-S'qu'il est à la détente ! soupira James avec gentillesse.

Sa compagne se contenta de rire. Il fallait dire que Frank et Alice se tournaient autour depuis trios ans déjà et que tout Poudlard était au courant de leurs sentiments réciproques sauf eux, ce qui s'avérait être un problème en soi !

Après un (court pour Lily, long pour James) passage à la librairie. Le garçon finit par faire céder sa camarade et à l'entraîner vers le magasin de Quidditch lorsque des cris se firent entendre.

La foule s'ébranla soudain dans un mouvement de panique, séparant les deux adolescents. Ballottée et poussée de toute part, Lily perdit rapidement James des yeux. La douleur provoquée par les coup à répétition sur ses blessures la rendit incapable de faire un mouvement, quel qu'il soit.

-Des Mangemorts ! cria quelqu'un.

Lily sentit la peur l'entourer. James avait disparu, elle avait plus mal que de raison, les adeptes de ce Lord noir étaient dans les parages et comble du comble, elle était une enfant de Moldus !

Puis les coups et les bousculades se firent plus espacer… Pour enfin disparaître totalement.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, ricana une voix. Mais n'est-ce pas cette Sang-de-Bourde d'Evans ?

La jeune fille releva les yeux pour voir Avery, un de ses anciens condisciples, entouré par nombre de ses 'amis', un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

-N'avions-nous pas des comptes à régler tous les deux ? minauda-t-il.

§§

_**Professeur Rogue** : Avec un peu de chance, cet idiot d'Avery pourra tuer Potter dans la foulé et débarrasser la Terre (et moi par la même occasion) d'un fardeau !_

_Ce n'est pas très gentil._

_**Professeur Rogue** : C'est réaliste !_

_Enfin… C'est une question de points de vue ! Maintenant les réponses aux reviews !_

_**Professeur Rogue** : Allons y ! Donc, **kritari** te dit que c'est méchant de faire du chantage à la review ! Surtout qu'elle ne peut pas en mettre deux ! _

_Je sais, et ça m'attriste. snif. Mais c'est parfois nécessaire ! _

_**Professeur Rogue** :Sinon c'était, selon elle un superbe chapitre, elle a hâte de lire la suite…_

_C'est tout ?_

_**Professeur Rogue** :Oui !_

_C'est ça ! Fais attention où je fais en sorte que les blagues des Maraudeurs te retombent toutes dessus ! _

_**Professeur Rogue** : Tu n'oserais pas !_

_On pari ?_

_**Professeur Rogue** : Pfff ! Elle ne sait marcher que par chantage ! Bon, kritari dit qu'il est trop adorable Potter quand il est naturel ! Potter, adorable ? On voit qu'elle ne le connaît pas !_

_On ne te demande pas ton avis ! Moi aussi je le trouve adorable Jamesie-choooouuuuu !_

_**Professeur Rogue** : Pff ! Elles fantasment toutes sur Potter c'est désespérant !_

_C'est vrai qu'avec toi, on n'a pas trop le choix._

_**Professeur Rogue** : Ce qui veux dire ?_

_Qu'on aurait du mal à fantasmer sur toi mon cher !_

_**Professeur Rogue** : Pff… C'est dire comme vous êtes idiotes ! Pour en revenir à kritari, en plus elle adore ton style d'écriture, c'est vraiment génial, selon elle._

_MERCI c'est vraiment très gentil ! Je te remercie de me reviewer depuis le début !_

_**Professeur Rogue** : Ensuite, **faby.fan** semble ne pas avoir disparue. Elle était simplement en voyage scolaire !_

_Ouf, on a eu peur !_

_**Professeur Rogue** : Surtout toi, parce que moi…_

_Severus ! Lis et TAIS toi !_

_**Professeur Rogue** : Elle dit qu'elle ne sait pas si tu auras 20 reviews très prochainement mais en tout cas elle trouve cette fic géniale..._

_Un grand merci !_

_**Professeur Rogue** : Elle espère aussi très fort que Potter va se rendre compte à quel point Evans est fragile et a besoin d'être protégée..._

_Chaque chose en son temps, pour le moment je les ai juste fait 'fraterniser', maintenant si Lily survit à sa rencontre avec notre CHER Avery, tout est possible ! _

_**Professeur Rogue** : Elle dit qu'elle adore Evans et Potter et qu'elle en est fière ! _

_Mais j'espère bien ! Severus, garde ta remarque pour toi !_

_**Professeur Rogue** :Ouais, enfin elle dit que c'est trop bien les réponses avec Potter junior ! Merlin nous sommes entourés par les Potter ! Protégez nous !_

_Enfin, surtout toi !_

_**Professeur Rogue** : Merci de ta solidarité! _

_Mais de rien ! C'est un plaisir ! Lis donc la suite !_

_**Professeur Rogue** : Donc, **caroline** vient de découvrir ta fic et l'aime beaucoup elle a hâte de lire la suite et demande tout les combien tu met les suites._

_En voilà une qui n'a pas bien lu ! Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai marqué au chapitre précédent que j'attendais d'avoir 20 reviews pour mettre la suite ! Sinon, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise !_

_**Professeur Rogue** : Suivant ! A voilà: **Super** trouve que ta fic est de plus en plus meilleure ! C'est français ça ?_

_Peut importe ! Je comprends l'idée ! Merci Super ! Et heureuse de voir que tu es toujours en vie ! lol._

_**Professeur Rogue** :**babar**, qui n'a reviewer que le prologue aime bien ce début. Il voit qu'il y a de l'inspiration Animorph dans l'air !_

_Alors là, tu m'as posé une colle ! J'ai relu mon prologue trois fois sans trouver de quoi tu voulais parler. J'ai donc demandé à ma sœur d'emprunter un Animorph pour moi au CDI de son collège (parce qu'au lycée, Animorph, ils connaissent pas !). Et là, miracle ! Illumination ! J'ai compris ! C'est en rapport avec Tobias ! Je me suis mise à rire toute seule en me rendant compte que j'avais utilisé le même nom que celui du faucon dans Animorph ! Il faut dire que j'en ai lu deux ou trois il y a longtemps et que je ne m'en souvenais pas vraiment ! Bref, ce nom avait du me plaire et j'ai fait une assimilation sans m'en apercevoir ! Merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué!_

_**Professeur Rogue** : No comment ! **Little Psyche** aime beaucoup même elle trouve ça triste pour Evans mais dit avoir vu des fics où c'est bien plus sadique !_

_Dans ce cas, je la plains vraiment !_

_**Professeur Rogue** : Elle espère que Black sera le prochain à t'aider à répondre aux reviews ! Elle lui fait dire que s'il veut, il peut venir la voir ! Elle trouve toujours un moyen de le faire revenir du monde des morts. Quelle idée de faire, dit-elle, mourir un personnage aussi beau et charismatique et sexy et intelligent et tout ? _

_Je sais pas ! snif._

_**Professeur Rogue** : Moi je sais ! Un flash d'inspiration subit a éclairé Rowling et elle a comprit ! C'était…  
_

_Severus, TAIS TOI ! Pour Sirius, je vais attendre qu'il apparaisse dans la fic pour le faire répondre aux reviews. Mais ne t'en fait pas, c'est pour bientôt !_

_**Professeur Rogue** : **Celina** voulait te dire qu'elle adore ta fic ! Elle te souhaite bon courage pour la suite. Elle adore les fics sur Potter et Evans et attend la suite avec impatiente…_

_Ce n'est qu'une question de participation… Plus vite j'aurais les reviews plus vite tu auras la suite !_

_**Professeur Rogue** : Elle laisse un message pour Potter jr, Weasley et Granger. Elle les adore.  
_

_**Harry, Ron et Hermione** : Nous aussi !_

_**Professeur Rogue** : Potter ! Weasley ! Granger ! 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour cris intempestifs !_

_Mmmm… Oui, enfin, ça à la mérite de les avoir fait taire… enfin… Continue._

_**Professeur Rogue** : **Joly Coeur du Haut-Dy** aime beaucoup ta fic et surtout la mère de Potter. Par contre il trouve que cela fait un peu cliché que Potter et Evans partent tous seuls en France... _

_Ils partent seuls en France ? Qui a dit ça ? Certainement pas moi ! Un voyage en France en amoureux ? C'est pas drôle ! (enfin, pas pour le moment, lol) Non, sérieusement, tu pensais VRAIMENT que j'allais les faire partir tous les deux seuls ? Ca me déçoit ! Enfin, je ne vais pas en dire trop pour ne pas gâcher le suspense !_

_**Professeur Rogue** : **clochette** trouve qu'elle est trop bien ta fic. Bien que qu'Evans soit battue. Elle adore et t'encourage à continuer._

_C'est bien ce que je compte faire ! Je te remercie !_

_**Professeur Rogue** : **Jo** déclare que c'est le sale coup du chantage ! 20 reviews sinon pas de chapitres. Pff n'importe quoi ! Tu vas, dit-il, bouger ton cul pour poster le prochain parce qu'à lui, elle lui plait bien ta fic ! OK ? Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui sait parler aux filles !_

_Qu'est-ce qui te dit que C'EST pas une fille ?_

_**Professeur Rogue** : L'intuition très chère ! Enfin, je suis heureux de voir que certaines personnes gardent les pieds sur Terre !_

_Là, encore, je dirais que c'est une question de point de vue…_

_**Professeur Rogue** : **Sonia Granger** dit que c'est toujours aussi bien ! Vraiment elle se régale à lire cette histoire ! Il lui tarde de voir Evans une fois qu'elle aura était prise en main par le tailleur de Mrs Potter ! _

_Alors, pas trop surprise ?_

_**Professeur Rogue** : **4rine **dit que c'était un super chapitre._

_Merci !_

_**Professeur Rogue** : _**_Thealie_**_ qu'elle adore ta fic et la façon dont tu réponds aux reviews._

_MERCI BEAUCOUP !_

_**Professeur Rogue** : _**_Coweti_**_trouve la fic géniale._

_Je te remercie._

_**Professeur Rogue** : ensuite on a _**_pathy33_**_quila qualifie de magnifique, superbe, génialissime, formidable, tellement tellement... enfin bref elle adore ta fic !  
_

_Wouah ! C'est une avalanche de superlatifs ! Merci !_

_**Professeur Rogue** : **draya Felton** adore ta fic et je la trouve super. Elle espère que tu vas vite publier le reste pour qu'elle puisse encore se régaler._

_C'est au programme, ne t'en fais pas !_

_**Professeur Rogue** : **flo0o'z**, qui est une fille, c'était logique. Franchement Diggory avait un petit pois dans la cervelle !_

_**Cédric** : Hey !_

_Ho ! Epargnez nous vos jérémiades !_

_: Donc, elle dit être de retour ! Elle se dit que tu devrais peut-être faire qu'Evans fasse une hémorragie… ou se casse un bras... Non ! Attend ! Que Potter trébuche, tombe des escaliers et... atterrisse sur Evans (ce qui lui casse quelques côtes+la jambe+fais faire une hémorragie) !_

_**Harry **: NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CA ? C'EST QUI CELLE LA QUE J'AILLE LUI REFAIRE LE PORTRAIT !_

_Du calme. Du calme, respire…_

_**Harry **: JE VAIS LA…_

_Harry ! Pas de vulgarité je te pris ! Severus, reprend… Calme Harry…_

_**Professeur Rogue** : Il y a un PS pour Diggory : Elle suis po voyante ! Elle a des instants (très brefs) de lucidité... c'est po d'sa faute si ça lui réussi pas !_

_**Cédric** : Ah ! Je vois ! _

**Professeur Rogue** : Un autre pour Granger : Tu veux de l'aide pour tes associations ? Si oui tu peux correspondre à ce sujet avec sa meilleure amie (et accessoirement grande soeur) Luna...

_**Hermione** : Pourquoi pas ?_

_**Professeur Rogue** : et un PS pour Weasley : Tu sais que t'es chou quand tu nous boudes ? (question de point de vue) _

**Ron(ald comme dirait sa frangine)** : Euh… merci.

**Professeur Rogue** : Et un PS pour l'auteur…

_C'EST MOI ! OUAIS !_

_**Professeur Rogue** : peux-tu lui dire si Weasley à une adresse e-mail ? Et surtout si il sait ce qu'est qu'un ordinateur ? (j'en doute, on parle de Weasley). Non elle te dit d'oublier... aujourd'hui elle est vraiment quelque part entre Pluton et Saturne..._

_Vraiment ! Et c'est joli ? J'adore tout ce qui touche à l'espace ! _

**Professeur Rogue** : **lou** dit que c'est un bon début et attend la suite !

_Voilà! Alors, verdict ?_

_**Professeur Rogue** : **pichou** adore vraiment ta fic et VEUT ABSOLUMENT que tu continues sinon il pourrait avoir des idées assez MEURTRIÈRES ! _

_Du calme ! Du calme ! Je ne compte pas m'arrêter !_

_**Professeur Rogue** : Quel dommage ! Enfin, **unna**, ta compatriote de 1ère économie, dit que c'était vraiment un bon chapitre (le deux). La famille Potter est marrante et la fait un peu penser à la sienne (avec un frère et une soeur en plus)…  
_

_lol… _

_**Professeur Rogue** : **Una Luna Kloona** dit que tu ne peux pas savoir combien elle adore ta fic. Elle a de suite été fascinée par ton écriture et ton imagination... Et puis tu me fais vraiment adorer le personnage de Evans... Elle aime bien son caractère. En espérant qu'elle aille mieux par la suite… Bah, d'après moi ça va empirer ! Elle a épousé Potter, ça dénote un problème sérieux !_

_SEVERUS !_

_**Professeur Rogue** : Enfin, elle est presque certaine que Potter sera la pour lui redonner le sourire… Pff… C'est dégoulinant de bons sentiments ! A gerber ! Berk !_

_SERVILLO ! LIS !_

_**Professeur Rogue** : Elle a vraiment trop hâte de lire la suite… La mère de Potter elle la trouve géniale. En tout cas continue comme ça, ton histoire est magnifique... (où est Granger ? Elle avait pas fait une assos ?)_

_T'avais qu'à pas enlever des points à Gryffondor ! Tant pis pour toi ! Merci beaucoup UnaLuna Kloona je suis flattée !_

_**Professeur Rogue** :** Black007** adore ta fic !_

_Merci, j'espère qu'elle continue à te plaire !_

_**Professeur Rogue** :** sadesirius** dit à Diggory qu'il n'est pas sympa mais qu'on l'adore quand même (qu'elle parle pour elle parce que personnellement j'ai danser de joie à sa mort je…)_

_Servillo ! On se fiche de tes états d'âme !_

_**Professeur Rogue** :Ah ! Si c'était pas l'auteur ! Grrrrrrr ! Espèce de Serdaigle ! Pour en revenir à sadesirius, elle préfère quand même Potter fils, il est trop drôle… Elle le remercie d'avoir répondu à son message…_

_**Harry** : Mais de rien…_

_HARRY !_

_**Professeur Rogue** :POTTER !_

_Bon, je termine parce que je vais en tuer un ! En effet c'est à 16 ans que Sirius est venu habité chez James a 16 ans (j'avais relu avant d'écrire le chapitre dernier)…_

_**Professeur Rogue** :Je reprend maintenant que Potter Jr est hors de mon champs de vision… sadesirius veux adhéré dans la PDPELAS c'est super bien trouvé…_

_C'est pas une idée de moi (faudrait que je sois maso pour avoir une idée pareille !)_

_**Professeur Rogue** : Enfin, **Atlantea** t'encourage à mettre la suite !_

_Et voilà!_

_Bon, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu ! Voilà la suite tant désirée !_

_Kiss _

_Ishtar_


	5. Chapitre 4 : ‘jō grëfetŏriėn cùŷ mäsåřy ...

**Blessures physiques, blessures morales…**

_**Résumé** : elle était battue… elle souffrait et seul le souvenir de ceux qu'elle aime l'aidait dans ces moments. Mais c'est fini, on l'a sorti de là. Mais si les blessures physiques s'effacent il n'en va pas de même pour les autres… Mais James compte bien lui rendre son si beau sourire. James et Lily – Sirius et ? – Remus et ? (ben ouais si je dis tout tout de suiteça gâche le suspense !)_

_**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Lily est battue par son beau-père mais le professeur Dumbledore la sort des griffes de cet homme. Il l'envois passer le reste des vacances (soit plus d'un mois et demi) dans une famille de sorciers. Cette famille n'est autre que les Potter. Lily arrive chez eux et découvre une maison qui a tout d'un palais… Lors de la soirée suivante elle découvre un James Potter qu'elle ne connaît pas. Après une longue discussion il est décidé qu'ils iront tous les deux voir la Coupe de Monde en France. Le lendemain matin, Mrs Potter, James et Lily partent faire des emplettes Chemin de Traverse mais une attaque à lieu…_

_Bonne lecture ! _

§§§

Chapitre 4 : '_jō grëfetŏriėn cùŷ mäsåřy ķev źěkmĩster fëà syfrőm cũy Dēspaś_'

James n'avait pas vu venir le mouvement de foule et avait été séparé de Lily sans vraiment avoir le temps de réaliser. Il retrouva rapidement ses esprits et fit des coudes pour pouvoir repartir vers l'endroit où il avait perdu la jeune fille. Ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir… Soudain il sentit une main l'agripper. Il se retourna violemment…

-Du calme, ce n'est que moi !

Frank… il soupira de soulagement.

-Partons d'ici, intima son ami.

-Non ! s'exclama-t-il. Pas sans elle !

-Où est-elle ?

-Je l'ai perdue entre la librairie et le magasin de Quidditch.

-Les Mangemorts sont là bas en ce moment… nous…

Mais le jeune homme ne put terminer sa phrase. James s'était déjà élancer, jouant toujours des coudes vers ledit endroit. Son cœur battait dans ses tempes avec une force accrue.

Comment n'avait-il pas senti cette attaque ?

A quoi servait donc qu'il ait été ainsi entraîné s'il n'était même pas capable de protéger ceux qu'il aimait ! A plus forte raison, celle qu'il aimait !

Certes leurs rapports n'avaient jamais au grand jamais étaient idylliques. Pourtant en deux jours ils avaient cessé de se hurler dessus et s'étaient même bien entendus lors du repas…

Bien que maigres ses espoirs étaient revenus. Lily Evans était pourtant la fille la plus inaccessible qu'il connaisse… et la plus désirable.

Pourquoi, Merlin, fallait-il qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'elle en particulier ! Pff ! Quelle idée !

Il avait vraiment un don pour se mettre dans les problèmes !

N'était-il pas en train de courir à contre sens de la foule alors que les Mangemorts attaquaient pour aller chercher une fille qui n'avait de cesse de le gifler depuis leur première année ?

L'amour est aveugle, comme disait Rachel. Et il faisait mal ! (surtout aux joues).

Mais le pire dans tout ça ! Ce qui avait le don de le rendre fou c'était que quelques semaines plus tôt il avait pris une décision. Une décision qui, certes, lui avait coûté mais qu'il pensait être la meilleure : oublier Lily Evans.

A croire que la communauté sorcière s'était liguée pour lui mettre dans bâtons dans les roues ! Dumbledore, sa mère et maintenant les Mangemorts !

Ou alors il y avait une malédiction quelconque sur sa personne et il n'en avait pas entendu parler ?

James sortit rapidement de ses pensées alors que la foule se faisait moins dense…

-N'avions-nous pas des comptes à régler tous les deux ? entendit-il.

Mais la voix était trop loin pour qu'il lui donne un nom, d'ailleurs quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne l'aurait pas entendu… La suite attira tout particulièrement son attention.

-Evans… Petite Sang-de-Bourbe… Voilà tout ce que tu mérites… _Doloris_ !

Le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'il s'élançait avec fureur vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les voix. Il découvrit avec horreur Lily au sol et un Mangemort –sans aucuns doutes Avery– un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres lui lançant le sortilège Impardonnable.

Alors tous les cours, tous les combats et tout le reste disparut de l'esprit du jeune homme. Seul comptait de sauver la préfète.

-_Ygäir_ ! cria-t-il.

Un rayon orangé jaillit de sa baguette et s'élança vers Avery. Il l'atteint de plein fouet et l'envoya valser une dizaine de mètres plus loin, brisant par la même occasion le Doloris.

-Tiens, tiens, Potter, cracha un autre Mangemort. _Expelliarmus_ !

James évita avec une facilité déconcertante l'attaque, répliquant de telle façon que le serviteur de Voldemort se trouva rapidement dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit.

Les autres n'en semblaient que plus en colère… Voir leur camarade se faire malmener par un Gryffondor, un Potter par qui plus est, les mettaient dans une colère noire.

Une pluie d'attaques diverses et variées s'abattirent sur le garçon qui eut tout le mal du monde à s'en protéger. Il lui était, et c'était pour lui extrêmement frustrant, impossible de répliquer sans mettre à mal sa défense.

Nom d'une chouette ! Il existait des Aurors pour ce genre de boulots ! Pourquoi n'étaient-ils jamais là quand on avait besoin d'eux ? MAIS QUE FAISAIT LA POLICE !

-_Erîğűhàf_ ! lança James.

Le sort fit faire son baptême de l'air à un Mangemort qui vint s'ajouter à la liste des momentanément indisponibles, ou pour parler plus crûment, des inconscients.

-Par Serpentard ! s'écria un des mages noirs. C'est quoi ces sortilèges !

Un Stupéfix tonitruant lui répondit. Les Aurors venaient d'arriver.

Sans leur prêter la moindre attention James se rua vers Lily, toujours prostrée à terre.

-Lily… Lily… calme toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

La jeune fille tremblait comme une feuille et semblait ailleurs... L'Attrapeur la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

Pendant ce temps, les Aurors et les Mangemorts se mettaient sur la tête.

-Comme c'est mignon, ricana une voix près de James.

Le sorcier se retourna vers la personne qui avait parlé. Un homme, petit, enveloppé, l'air empoté, le crâne dégarni et l'œil glauque le regardait avec un sourire narquois.

-Que veux-tu Hergert ? cracha James.

-Voyons, voyons, ma chère chimère, n'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses…

Il reçu pour toute réponse un regard haineux de la part du jeune homme auquel il ne sembla pas porter la moindre attention.

Il s'éloigna, toujours ce petit sourire sur les lèvres. Une fois qu'il fut à une distance raisonnable une jeune femme s'approcha des deux sorciers enlacés.

-Elle est en état de choc, dit-elle.

-Peux-tu faire quelque chose ? fit James.

-Non, mais toi si…

-Quoi ?

-Sois sa bouée de sauvetage. Aide là avec ton cœur…

-Jamais tu ne diras les choses sans utiliser des métaphores ?

-Ce serait moins drôle ! N'oublie pas James, '_jō grëfetŏriėn cùŷ mäsåřy ķev źěkmĩster fëà syfrőm cũy Dēspaś_'…

-JAMES ! appela soudain une voix.

La jeune femme s'en alla alors que son propriétaire arrivait en courant.

-James… oh ! Par Merlin ! Lily ? Comment va-t-elle ?

-Ca va Papa, le rassura le Gryffondor, elle est en état de choc, je vais la ramener à la maison.

-Sois prudent, conseilla William Potter.

Son fils lui répondit d'un sourire. Il prit Lily dans ses bras et se leva. La jeune fille se pelotonna dans l'étreinte musclée de l'Attrapeur…

o0§§0o

Le soir était tombé sur le manoir Potter et la maîtresse de maison n'était toujours pas revenue. James ne s'en étonnait pas, sa mère était souvent absente depuis que ce mage noir sévissait en Angleterre.

Voldemort…

Ou plutôt Tom Elvis Jedusor…

Il était, et il resterait, pour James rien qu'un homme refusant ses origines et persécutant les Moldus pour se donner l'impression d'être fort.

Mais le Lord Noir était bien loin de l'esprit du jeune homme à cet instant là. Seule une jolie rousse étendue près de lui avait toute son attention… Elle s'était endormie alors qu'ils rentraient au manoir. C'était une bonne chose. Elle avait cessé de trembler.

D'un mouvement tendre James retira la mèche rebelle qui tombait sur les yeux clos de la belle.

Comment avait-il cru possible d'oublier Lily Evans ?

Il soupira douloureusement. Tout ça était voué à l'échec… Que faire ?

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre. James se tendit. Il y avait quelqu'un dans le petit salon… et ce n'était ni sa mère ni son père, il en était certain.

Il descendit en trombe les escaliers, la baguette à la main, et avança prudemment vers la pièce où semblait se trouver l'intrus.

Et là, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise…

§§

_**James** : de voir des danseuses orientales faisant la danse de ventre et prêtes à tout pour le satisfaire !_

_C'est cela même ! Rêve toujours !_

_**James **: Pourquoi ? C'était une bonne idée ! Je t'assure !_

_J'ai une meilleure idée : répond aux reviews !_

_**James** : Quel manque d'originalité ! Bon, **sadesirius** n'aime pas trop Rogue et le salut froidement très froidement avec son plus beau regard noir… Ah, ah ! Bien fait ! C'est tout ce qu'il mérite ce Serpentard à deux morilles ! Par contre elle adore Harry tout comme moi ! OUAIS ! Comment je suis super adorable surtout quand je suis naturel… Oh ! Merci… Attent ! CA VEUT DIRE QUE JE LE SUIS PAS D'HABITUDES ?_

_Exactement._

_**James** : C'est blasphématoire !Enfin, selon elle, c'était un super chapitre mais ça lui fait mal de voir que Lily souffre encore des blessures de ce sale connard de beau père. Elle s'excuse pour le gros mot. Ne t'excuse pas ! Il le mérite ce… _

_Bip Censuré par l'auteur (moi). _

**James** : PS pour Malefoy (qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là lui ?), s'il veut vraiment réussir en tant que sorcier qu'il aille se brosser les dents car hier quand elle l'a vu dans le Chemin de Traverse parler avec des filles dès qu'il est parti elles ont toute vomi en se bouchant le nez ou peutêtre que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas pris de douche (enfin c'est ce qu'elle lui ont dit). Pff ! La honte ! Ce pov' Licius n'est plus ce qu'il était !

_Bon, pendant que James se tord de rire, je vais lire mon PS, donc, elle est désolée de raconter n'importe quoi mais elle adore quand je leur répond en faisant intervenir les personnage de Harry Potter (qu'elle re-salut et qu'elle embrasse très fort, mais les plus tendres baisés elle les réserve à Sirius et aussi à James mais surtout Sirius…)_

_**James** : COMMENT CA SURTOUT A SIRIUS ?_

_C'est clair je pense…_

_**James** : PS pour Sirius : elle n'est pas folle mais même si jamais elle ne fera le premier pas et qu'elle préférait être ignoré de lui elle l'adorera toujours même si il ne fait plus parti de se monde, sauf si bien sur il nous revient comme par magie… Euh… No Comment…_

_Je pense aussi que c'est le mieux._

_**James** : Elle arrête de dire des bêtises (c'est possible ?) ses messages doivent nous saouler elle en est désolée… Mmm… Je n'ai rien dit… (mais je l'ai pensé très fort). Elle embrasse tout le monde sauf pour Rogue et Voldemort et ses partisans et en aucun cas a Pettigrow ... Pov' Pet', personne ne l'aime !_

_Il l'a cherché ! Merci sadesirius !_

_**James** : **sadesirius**, encore elle, te souhaite (encore) bonne chance…_

_Euh… merci._

_**James** : Encore **sadesirius** ? MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! C'EST UNE INVASION !_

_lol._

_**James** : **Luna Patmol** n'a pas trop le temps, mais elle veut juste pour te dire que ce chapitre était génial, et que le petit couple Lily/Môa est archi mignon... Eh ! Bien sûr ! JE suis archi mignon !_

_Et modeste en plus de ça ! Merci Luna Patmol !_

_**James** : **Kotori Shiro** dit que c'est trop cool... Elle veut la suite... Le début l'a un peu refroidie, mais la suite... elle s'est régalée !_

_Merci ! La voici !_

_**James** : **kritari** dit qu'elle adore ta fic... elle sait que tu es au courant (pff… les Moldus et leur mani de parler pour ne rien dire !)... elle est merveilleuse (qui Lily ?)_

_Non idiot ! La fic !_

_**James** : Lily aussi est merveilleuse !_

_Je ne dis pas le contraire !_

_**James** : J'espère bien ! Bon, elle ne savait pas que j'avais des talents cachés pareils ! eh, eh ! Je suis GENIAL ! Bon, elle te dis de continuer à les faire rêver... elle dit que c'est un honneur de suivre ta fic depuis le début ! _

_Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise autant !_

_**James** : **Atlantea** demande ce que c'est que cette idée de finir le chapitre comme ça ? Elle te demande si ça va. Personnellement je pense qu'un séjour prolongé à St-Mangouste lui ferait le plus grand bien ! _

_JAMES ! FAIS ATTENTION ! SINON JE MARIS LILY A LUCIUS ET TOI TU FINIS VIEUX GARCON… ou peutêtre je te met avec Bellatrix…_

_**James** : Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Je me rends ! **Thealie **trouve que tu devrais garder Rogue pour les reviews ! Encore une bonne pour St-Mangouste !_

_Ils vont peutêtre nous faire un prix de groupe…_

_**James** : J'espère ! Bon, **shana** trouve ta fic super et est sincèrement désolée de ne pas t'avoir reviewé avant. En tout cas, elle te souhaite bonne chance pour cette fic et t'encourage à continuer car tu as vraiment un don._

_MERCI !_

_**James** : elle te demande comment tu as eu l'idée de cette fic._

_Eeeuuuuhhhh… Bonne question… 100 points pour celui qui trouve la réponse !_

_**James** : **Sarah Black** trouve qu'Ishtar est un joli prénom… elle t'imagine blonde et bronzée et te donne à peu près 17 ans…_

_Euh… J'ai les cheveux châtains (enfin pour le peu de cheveux que j'ai parce que j'ai trois centimètres sur le crâne) avec des mèches miel, bronzée… certes je vis au bord de la mer mais en cette saison mon bronzage est plus qu'inexistant et je ne ferais pas mes 17 ans avant septembre prochain…_

_**James** : Coté pronostiques c'est pas encore ça… Enfin elle lit ta fic depuis un moment mais elle n'avait jamais pu mettre de reviews... elle la trouve vraiment bien... même si elle me voit mal en guide vestimentaire. Et pourquoi ça ? On peut savoir pourquoi ? Pff ! Quel manque d'ouverture d'esprit ! Quelle étroitesse ! Quelle…_

_C'est bon James, on a comprit ! Merci !_

_**James** : **pichou** s'excuse de s'être laissé emporter la dernière fois, aime beaucoup ce chapitre…_

_Contente qu'il te plaise ! Qu'en est-il de celui-ci ?_

_**James** : Oh non ! Je vais pleurer ! **sadesirius** le retour, la vengeance du chien à trois têtes !_

_Euh… tu es sûr que ça va ? Je suis inquiète moi…_

_**James** : ouuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn…_

_Je crois que c'est grave. _

_**Fred** : Je dirais même plus…_

_**George** : …je crois que c'est très grave !_

_**Ginny** : Je confirme, c'est très grave !_

_**Professeur Rogue** : Quelle bonne nouvelle !_

_**Cédric** : Il risque de mourir ?_

_**Docteur Douniack (alias Doudou)** : J'en ai bien peur, c'est une grippe atténuée…_

_On peut savoir ce que mon médecin vient faire dans l'histoire ? DEHORS ! TOUS !_

_**James** (remis de sa grippe éclair) : **Celina** dit que c'est toujours aussi génial. Elle adore ton histoire, la façon de répondre aux reviews, elle adore tout ! _

_Merci !_

_**James** : **Joly Coeur du Haut-Dy** (c'est quoi ce pseudo ?) s'excuse moi pour son erreur. Elle est vraiment désolée d'avoir commis cette faute IMPARDONNABLE. Elle est contente de voir que tu es du même avis qu'elle en ce qui concerne les week-end "amoureux". Elle aime bien le passage dans le Chemin de Traverse, mais elle a un peu du mal à m'imaginer en tailleur... MAIS C'EST QUOI TOUTES CES FILLES ? C'EST DU MATCHISME A L'ENVERS MA PAROLE ! ET L'OUVERTURE D'ESPRIT FEMININE ELLE EST OU ?_

_Demande leur, j'en sais rien moi !_

_**James** : Enfin, elle aime aussi la scène d'action à la fin et espère qu'il y en aura d'autres…_

_Ben voilà, pour cette partie c'est fini._

_**James** :** Zabou** dit que c'est super, original et bien écrit._

_MERCI !_

_**James** : **ali lupin** vient de découvrir ta fic et l'adore. _

_Merci !_

_**James** : **flo0o'z **s'étonne que Rogue réponde poliment (c'est parce que l'auteur nous menace ! Vous imaginez Servillo aimable sinon ?) Sinonà propos de son piti tour dans l'espace : c'était super ! Elle a fait une escale sur Saturne ! Elle dit que c'est superbe, il y a de magnifiques tailles-crayons sauteurs qui gambade sur un magnifique sol rose fluo ! Il n'y a pas trop de soleil, beaucoup de vent… Par contre elle te dis que si tu pars en vacances dans cette région n'oublie pas tes chaussettes (les tailles-crayons sauteurs sont sujets à de fortes réactions à propos de certaines odeurs). Voui… Allo, St-Mangouste ? Oui, j'ai une patiente pour vous…_

_On ne téléphone pas pendant les heures de travail ! Raccroche ça TOUT DE SUITE !_

_**James **: Bon, **Ambre Amberson** trouve ta fic géniale._

_Merci Ambre !_

_**James **: eithelin, qui vient de découvrir ta fic et adore, quoi que les espèces de râleurs qui répondent aux reviews en disent. C'est de nous qu'elle parle là ?_

_**Harry **: On dirait bien !_

_**Professeur Rogue** : C'est bien une Moldue !_

_**Cédric **: Râleur ? Moi ? Quelle idée !_

_Non Comment._

_**James** : Bon, comme elle ne savait pas si tu avais assez de reviews, elle a décidé d'apporter sa petite et insignifiante pierre à l'édifice que les revieweurs construisent patiemment pour avoir leurs chapitres… hum… Et puis, elle trouve que ça vaut le coup rien que pour les réponses aux reviews. D'ailleursça va être qui là ? Mais qu'elle question idiote ! C'est Moi, le grand, le fantastique, que dis-je le GRANDIOSE James Potter !_

_Tu as oublié le modeste…_

_**James** : Pfff… je suis un incompris ! **pathy33** adore la fic._

_Merci !_

_**James** : l'ange qu'est **cool **trouve ta fic géniale !_

_Je te remercie !_

_**James** : **unna** dit que ça sent le roussi pour notre petite Lily... Elle espère que je vais venir la sauver … SuperCornedrue à la rescousse ! _

_Comme prévue, James est arrivé !_

_**James** : Eh, eh, je suis tout bonnement génial ! **Lady Godiva** trouve que c'est vraiment génial ta fic. Tu as toutes ses félicitations ! _

_Merci !_

_Voilà un chapitre de plus. Je vous remercie à tous !_

_Kiss_

_Ishtar._

_PS : Je pars en Grèce pour dix jours demain (lundi 7) soir, donc le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant dix jours (mercredi 17), je m'en excuse. En attendant reviewez donc, parce que si j'arrive et que je n'ai pas suffisamment de review je poste pas ! Na !_


	6. Chapitre 5 : La plus grande peur de Siri...

**Blessures physiques, blessures morales…**

_**Résumé** : elle était battue… elle souffrait et seul le souvenir de ceux qu'elle aime l'aidait dans ces moments. Mais c'est fini, on l'a sorti de là. Mais si les blessures physiques s'effacent il n'en va pas de même pour les autres… Mais James compte bien lui rendre son si beau sourire. James et Lily – Sirius et ? – Remus et ? (ben ouais si je dis tout tout de suite ça gâche le suspense !)_

_**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Lily est battue par son beau-père mais le professeur Dumbledore la sort des griffes de cet homme. Il l'envois passer le reste des vacances (soit plus d'un mois et demi) dans une famille de sorciers. Cette famille n'est autre que les Potter. Lily arrive chez eux et découvre une maison qui a tout d'un palais… Lors de la soirée suivante elle découvre un James Potter qu'elle ne connaît pas. Après une longue discussion il est décidé qu'ils iront tous les deux voir la Coupe de Monde en France. Le lendemain matin, Mrs Potter, James et Lily partent faire des emplettes Chemin de Traverse mais une attaque à lieu. James se bat avec les Mangemorts et les Aurors arrivent. William Potter ordonne à son fils de ramener Lily chez eux. Mais alors qu'il veille sur la belle endormie un grand bruit se fait entendre…_

_Bonne lecture ! _

§§§

Chapitre 5 : La plus grande peur de Sirius Black, traître au sang

Il s'affaissa lourdement sur le sol au milieu des quelques affaires qu'il avait avec lui et des cendres de la cheminée.

Alors qu'il reprenait tant bien que mal ses esprits, la porte de la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait s'ouvrit et quelqu'un, la baguette à la main, entra et se figea en le voyant.

-Salut Cornedrue ! toussa-t-il.

-Nom d'un hippogriffe ! Sirius ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! s'exclama son ami, remit de sa surprise première, s'approchant pour l'aider à se relever.

-Ho, fit le jeune homme en prenant un air détaché, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, alors je me suis dit : Pourquoi ne pas aller voir ce bon vieux Corn…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? le coupa James.

Le regard de Sirius s'assombrit.

-Peu importe, souffla-t-il.

Son ami n'insista pas.

-Viens, je vais te montrer une chambre. T'as des cernes, c'est pire que Lunard après une pleine lune ! lança James à la cantonade.

De son côté, Sirius était trop fatigué pour protester, et remercia intérieurement son ami pour son calme et son savoir-faire dans ces circonstances.

Il tomba comme une masse dès qu'il fut sur le lit de la chambre indiquée par James. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller…

Ses rêves le ramenèrent à la triste réalité de sa vie…

Il venait de fuguer de chez lui pour échapper à une famille qui le détestait cordialement. Qui le haïssait presque…

Le visage de sa mère revint. Lancinant… Et les voix des membres de la famille.

_-Tu es la honte de la famille ! _

_-Un Gryffondor chez les Black !_

_-Quel sacrilège !_

_-Tu es ami avec James Potter ? Le surdoué de Gryffondor ?_

_-Quelle honte ! Petit ingrat !_

_-Tu ne mérites pas de porter le noble nom de Black !_

_-Ce Lupin, sa mère est une Moldue ! Je t'interdis d'être ami avec lui !_

_-Un Sang-Mélé ! Tu es un sang pur Sirius ! Regarde dont Bellatrix ! Elle, au moins, fait honneur à la famille ! Et toi !_

Mais une autre petite voix vint s'élever près des autres.

_-Ne les écoutes pas_, disait-elle. _Moi je trouve que tu es le plus fort de la famille, tu as put sortir de là !_

_-Elle a raison, _renchérissait une autre_, ils ne sont rien ! Ne les écoute pas. Tes amis sont géniaux et ils t'aiment pour ce que tu es et pas pour faire ce qu'ils veulent de toi ! Soit fort Sirius ! Montre leur que les Gryffondor valent mieux que les Serpentards qu'ils vénèrent tant !_

_-Tu es courageux, tu peux être heureux ! Ecoute ton cœur, il te montrera le chemin !_

Sirius se débattait dans son lit, comme pour échapper aux premières voix et suivre les secondes qui devenaient de plus en plus lointaines.

-Non ! Narcissa ! Andromeda ! Restez là, je vous en pris ! gémit-il dans son sommeil.

Mais les voix s'éloignaient inexorablement.

_-Comme c'est pitoyable !_ ricana une voix au perchée. _Le petit Sirius qui appelle ses cousines à l'aide ! La pauvre petite Narcissa, toujours dans ses livres, à avoir peur du vent qui souffle et la traîtresse Andromeda fiancée à un Moldu ! Comme c'est pitoyable ! Tu me fais honte mon fils !_

-Laissez moi ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Laissez moi !

_-Suffit fils !_ ordonna de façon autoritaire Mrs Black. _Ecoute ta mère…_

-Non ! Vous n'êtes plus ma mère ! Vous êtes juste ma génitrice ! Je vous déteste ! Laissez moi !

Sirius se débattait comme un beau diable mais son cauchemar ne semblait pas vouloir de laisser s'échapper si facilement.

_-Tu es une plaie !_ cracha la mère du jeune homme. _Tout juste bon à vivre au crochet des autres ! Pour qui te prends-tu ? Sais-tu la chance que tu as d'avoir une mère telle que moi ?_

-Une chance ? Ah ! Vous me faites rire ! Il vaut mieux ne pas avoir de mère qu'avoir une mère telle que vous !

_-Petit insolent ! Tu payeras ton insolence !_

Mais alors, au côté de sa mère, Sirius vit apparaître son ami James qui semblait légèrement perdu. Le traître à la famille des Black comprit rapidement ce qui arrivait. Il connaissait bien sa plus grande peur…

Et grâce à ce fichu Epouvantard sa mère également…

-Non ! supplia-t-il. Ne faites pas ça ! Je vous en pris ! Ne faites pas ça !

_-Tu dois être puni pour ton arrogance_, déclara calmement Mrs Black. _Alors soit puni ! Avada Kedavra !_

-Noooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Sirius hurla de toutes ses forces alors que le sortilège atteignait son ami en pleine poitrine. James tomba sur le sol au ralentit. Et, alors qu'il tombait, la vie de son meilleur ami éclatait en morceau.

Telle était la plus grande peur de Sirius Black, traître au sang des Black. Perdre son meilleur ami. Sa seule vraie famille. Pour le jeune homme, James était tout, son ami, son frère, sa bouée de sauvetage. Sans lui, il serait sans doutes un bon Serpentard, futur Mangemort…

Mais Cornedrue l'avait sortit de là…

Et sans lui, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ?

-Sirius ! criait une voix lointaine. Sirius !

Mais le jeune homme n'écoutait plus. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. James était mort par sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Toute sa belle assurance et sa contenance venaient de disparaître en un instant. Il n'avait fait que se cacher derrière des façades vides… il était vide.

-SIRIUS !

-Ah !

Le jeune homme cria en se réveillant. James était face à lui, le visage inquiet.

-Ca va ? demanda l'Attrapeur.

-Oh Merlin, quel cauchemar, fit Sirius essoufflé. Oh Merlin…

-Calme toi, lui conseilla son ami.

Il fallait dire que le fugueur tremblait de la tête au pied. Il était en sueur et des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues.

-Ma mère a raison, dit-il amèrement, je suis pitoyable.

-Pff ! Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Tu es humain c'est tout, répliqua James. Faire un cauchemar ça arrive à tout le monde et on a tous des faiblesses ! Tu imagines un monde où tout le monde serait parfait ? ce serait sans intérêt ! Arrête de broyer du noir ! Ca n'en vaut pas la peine !

-Merci James, souffla son ami. Merci pour tout…

-Bah ! Y a pas de quoi ! On va déjeuner ?

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Environ huit heures et demi, pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir, allons-y !

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent prestement et partirent vers la cuisine.

Mais alors qu'ils passaient devant une chambre, et ce à la grande surprise de Sirius, James s'arrêta, ouvrit doucement la porte et entra. Resté dehors, son meilleur ami vit une forme allongée dans le grand lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce. James sembla lui murmurer quelque chose mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il soupira tristement avant de se relever et de revenir vers Sirius. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans lequel son camarade n'eut aucun mal à voir l'inquiétude sur la personne endormie avant de fermer la porte.

Déjà les questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Sirius lui brûlant les lèvres mais il se contint sur le chemin de la cuisine. Mais une fois dans la pièce, il se lâcha.

-Qui est-ce ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Quel…

-STOP ! Du calme Patmol, sourit James devant l'empressement de son ami.

-Alors ? trépigna l'autre.

Se concentrer sur ce mystère lui permettait d'oublier ses problèmes… Ainsi pendant une demi-heure il harcela le jeune Potter pour avoir des informations, mais rien ne filtra. Cornedrue se montra intraitable, le visage impassible, laissant néanmoins transparaître un léger amusement il ne dit rien à Patmol sur le 'mystère de la chambre du premier'.

Mais, alors que, pour la cent-quatorzième fois, Sirius posait la même question, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit…

§§§

_roulement de tambour…_

_**Ron** : Mais qui est-ce ?_

_**Ginny** : La suite au prochain épisode !_

_**Ron** : Vous vous demandez pourquoi on est deux ? et ben, en fait, on a viré l'auteur ! lol !_

_**Ginny** : Et c'est nous qui répondons ! We are the best ! (bon, on avoue, en fait c'est parce qu'Ishtar nous a laissé en plan pour partir en Grèce, mais, chut, je vous l'ai pas dit)_

_**Ron** : Donc, répondons. Ginny, à toi l'honneur !_

_**Ginny** : **Strange Kloona** dit qu'elle n'aime pas les fins comme ça. Trop sadique à son gout. Surtout que l'auteur part pendant 10 jours… Elle trouve que les faire attendre comme ça, c'est impossible. Bref, elle est en colère…_

_**Ron** : On la comprend, Ishtar va tranquillement en Grèce et elle nous laisse en plan comme ça ! Non mais vous réalisez ? Madame est en Grèce en ce moment ! Pff… _

_**Ginny** : A qui le dis-tu ! Enfin, Strange Kloona trouve que le chapitre était super mignon. James a sauvé Lily... c'est-y pas une jolie preuve d'amour ça ? demande-t-elle. Elle conseille d'ailleurs à Lily d'ouvrir les yeux et d'accepter cet amour… Oui, je suis d'accord, mais de toute façon, à long terme, on sait que c'est ce qui arrivera. Parce que sinon, je me demande d'où sort Harry…_

_**Ron** : Je ne peux qu'approuver… Ensuite, on a **shadow** déclare que le chapitre était tout bonnement génial. Mais que, par contre, Ishtar l'a ENCORE arrêté là où il ne fallait pas… Il se demande si c'est une manie._

_**Ginny** : Sans doute… Enfin, il se demande qui va répondre aux reviews la prochaine fois parce que ça me fait trop marrer…_

_**Ron** : Ravi de vous satisfaire très cher._

_**Ginny** : Pff… il dit qu'Ishtar est tranquille, elle part en Grèce pour les vacances d'hiver. Elle se fait pas chier… Il EXIGE un résumé de ce qu'elle y a fait. Ça doit être trop cool et moi je veux savoir (surtout que je risque d'y aller cet été !)… Tu ne te rends pas compte ! C'est pire que ce que tu pensais ! Elle n'y est pas partie pendant les vacances d'hiver ! Elle y va UNE SEMAINE avant ! Tu te rends compte ? Elle va avoir TROIS SEMAINES de vacances ! Tout ça parce que son prof s'était trompé dans les dates de bateau. Pff… Ha, parce qu'elle ne vous l'a pas dit ? Elle y va avec le lycée et en bateau ! Si ça c'est pas avoir du bol, je sais pas ce que c'est !_

_**Ron** : Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne nous a pas amener !_

_**Ginny** : Qu'elle ingrate !_

_**Ron** : Ouep ! Bon, ensuite **élilyz** demande si Ishtar est vraiment obligé de partir. Parce que les RAR vont lui manquer… la fic aussi, d'ailleurs. Selon elle, elle est vraiment bien, l'auteur écrit bien, les personnages sont vraiment pas mal et l'intrigue est bien ficelé mais elle avoue que Poudlard, Sirius, Remus et les profs commencent à lui manquer...  
_

_**Ginny** : Ben pour Sirius c'est réglé… Maintenant pour le reste va savoir ! Avec le cerveau tordu de l'auteur !_

_**Ron** : On est à l'abri de rien ! **sadesirius** dit… Ho ! Mais c'est pas à nous qu'elle parle ! Mr Potter !_

_**James** : Quoi ?_

_**Ron** : C'est pour vous. Je lis : Mon cher James, je te trouve super mignon quand tu n'es pas tout le temps en train de martyrisé Rogue bien qu'il le mérite HAHAHA et je préfère Sirius plus qu'a toi c'est parce que d'1 : toi tu as ta Lily donc je te laisse respirer mon "chéri" (lol), de 2 : j'adore Sirius pour ce qu'il est et de son courage d'avoir quitté sa famille de Mangemort, et qu'il n'a pas les même conviction qu'eux : Vive Sirius ! Vive les rebelles.  
Pour toi je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça mais je te rappelle que tu as Lily mais je te trouve super beau peut-être pas autant que Sirius mais tu l'es ! En tout cas je t'embrasse très très fort toi et ta Lily ! Et mon Sirius qui ne me connais pas et j'espère resté inconnu a ses yeux._

_**James** : Mmm… Ouais, enfin… Sans commentaires !_

_**Ron** : Ensuite, elle parle à l'auteur et lui dit qu'elle est désolée d'avoir écrit tant de messages elle arrête de l'embêté promis si ça la gène…_

_**Ginny** : Non ! N'arrête pas ! Embêté la ! Nous sommes avec toi ! Ensuite elle dit que la fic est super bien, mais que l'attaque état super courte. Et tant mieux saleté de Mangemort avoir lancé un Doliris a Lily… Elle leur dit d'attendre qu'elle vienne elle aussi, elle va se venger en cachette car elle sait que notre James ne va pas laissé ça, enfin je crois… Elle a raison ! Encore une fois nous sommes avec elle ! OUAIS !_

_**Ron** : Elle pose ensuite une question pertinente : que signifie :"'jō grëfetŏriėn cùŷ mäsåřy ķev źěkmĩster fëà syfrőm cũy Dēspaś'" ?_

_**Ginny** : Me regardez pas comme ça ! Je sais ab-so-le-ment pas ce qui passe dans le cerveau tordu de l'auteur ! Ca reste pour moi un mystère, mais si vous voulez mon avis, elle est bonne à interner la pauvre…_

_**Ron** : **angel1305** semble beaucoup aimé… Bah, y a des fous partout… Ensuite **unna** dit que c'est du sadisme de les laisser une fin comme celle-ci, avec une semaine d'attente en prime... sinon, c'est, selon elle, un merveilleux chapitre, elle voudrait citer une phrase qui l'a particulièrement fait mourir de rire: "L'amour est aveugle, comme disait Rachel. Et il faisait mal ! (surtout aux joues)." Bien trouvé selon elle. Ben oui, les miracles ça arrive ! (ben oui, un éclair de génie dans la tête d'Ishtar ça tiens du miracle)._

_**Ginny** : lol. Ensuite unna pensait aussi à un truc (et oui, parfois ça lui arrive à elle aussi). Mais par Merlin ! C'est la journée ! Tout le monde réfléchit ! Wouah ! Enfin, elle dit qu'Ishtar doit mettre autant de temps à répondre aux reviews qu'à écrire le chapitre... Et bien tu as mit le doigt dessus. Oui elle met autant de temps pour l'un, que pour l'autre ! Et tout ce temps elle le passe à nous martyriser ! Pauvre de nous !_

_**Ron** : **Lily078** dit que c'est cruel de finir un chapitre comme ça. Ben oui, mais c'est Ishtar que veux-tu ! Puis **cool** hurle en commençant à entamer une sorte de danse de victoire : James Potter a dit que j'étais un ANGEuh ! Bref, inutile de dire le reste, elle est hystérique ! Pff, c'est injuste, si moi je dit à une fille que c'est un ange, elle ne deviendra pas hystérique pour autant, elle me rira au nez ! Le monde est injusteeeeeeee ! Snif !_

_**Ginny** : voyons, voyons, il n'y a pas à ce mettre dans de tel état ! **Pô** dit que les derniers chapitres sont vachement bien, elle adore. Non mais franchement, où Ishtar va les chercher ? se demande-t-elle. Personnellement, je préfère ne pas savoir ! Et puis les réponses aux reviews la font trop délirer. Et ben on voit que c'est pas toi qui les fait ! Quel égoïsme ! Puisque c'est comme ça je répond pas à ta question ! Na !_

_**Ron** : **Arnoa** se demande pourquoi elle est sûre que Sirius va arriver… Et bien, parce que Merlin t'a inspiré voilà tout ! Puis, on a **pichou** qui dit que c'est un autre chapitre vraiment réussie, même si il aimerais qu'il coupe peut-être à des endroits moins, comment dire, capitale au bon fonctionnement de ma tête. Là, je peux répondre ! Youpi ! En fait, c'est normal, elle a volontairement laissé des zones d'ombres qui s'éclairciront petit à petit tout au long de la fic… Donc, si tu veux les réponses à tes questions, une seule solution : Lis la suite…_

_**Ginny** : **La p'tite Clo** se demande ce que sont les sorts que lance James. Alors, là, mystère et boule de gomme. Hermione mène l'enquête mais pour le moment elle n'a rien trouvé (ce qui est inquiétant vu qu'elle sait presque tout). Enfin, je suis d'accort avec toi, on peut leur décerner le prix Nobel des sortilèges incompréhensibles. Mais juste une question : c'est quoi un Zboo à pluche ?_

_**Ron** : Un animal non identifier si tu veux mon avis, mais c'est Luna la pro pour ça… Bon, **ali lupin** espère que Lily et James vont bientôt sortir ensemble. Ben nous aussi vois tu ! Mais avec Ishtar, faut s'attendre à tout ! Ensuite, **cricritine** se demande elle aussi ce que veut dire 'jō grëfetŏriėn cùŷ mäsåřy ķev źěkmĩster fëà syfrőm cũy Dēspaś'. Mystère… On sait pas !_

_**Ginny** : **sally Makey** trouve génial, magnifique et veux la suite._

_**Ron** : La voici gente Dame !_

_**Ginny** : Euh… laisse tomber Ron, t'es ridicule._

_**Ron** : Pourquoi quand c'est moi, c'est toujours ridicule ! Snif !_

_**Ginny** : hum… **Thealie** dit qu'Ishtar est sadique. Mais oui ! Combien de fois il faudra qu'on le dise, elle est sadique, elle est méchante, elle…_

_On parle de moi ?_

_**Ginny** : Euh, non… alors, ce voyage ?_

_C'était génial ! Superbe ! Et inattendu ! (si on s'attendait avoir plus d'un mètre de neige c'est qu'on est vraiment fort). Mais c'était SUPER BEAU ! Les météores étaient superbes. L'acropole et le cap Sounion aussi bien sûr ! Olympie aussi c'était bien ! Et tout le reste de même ! _

_Sinon, vous en êtes où ?_

_**Ron** : On a presque fini._

_Bien, continuez._

_**Ginny** : Et voilà, à peine rentrer elle nous donne à déjà des ordres…_

_Tu disais ?_

_**Ginny** : Que **eithelin** se demandait qui allait répondre aux reviews. Le gros chienchien ?_

_**Sirius **: Hey !_

_**Ginny** : le petit loupiot ?_

_**Remus** : Quoi !_

_**Ginny** : le rouquin ?_

_**Ron** : C'est Moi ! OUAIS !_

_**Ginny** : Ou la raisonnable ? _

_**Hermione** : Pff…_

_**Ginny** : Un autre perso surprise peut-être… Et moi ? je suis où ? _

_**Ron** : Nulle part, hé, hé ! MERCI EITHELIN. Ensuite, elle dit qu'elle aime beaucoup la fic._

_Efkaristo !_

_**Ron Ginny** : QUOI ?_

_Ca veut dire merci bande d'incultes !_

_**Ginny** : On n'apprend pas le grec moderne à Poudlard ! C'est pas notre faute ! **Blackgirl5** dit que c'est très bien, et que tu dois continuer._

_Efkaristo à toi aussi._

_**Ron** : Pff… bientôt elle va nous écrire toute la fic en grec. Que Merlin nous protège ! Enfin, **Lady Godiva** dit que c'est de mieux en mieux. Par contre elle demande si le 17 n'est pas un jeudi. _

_Euh, si en fait, je m'étais trompé en le marquant, je rentrais bien jeudi 17 et non mercredi 17… Signomi…_

_**Ron** : Sinogmi ?_

_Non, signomi idiot ! Ca veut dire pardon !_

_**Ron** : C'est bon ! On se calme ! Enfin, on a **Eterna de Solary** qui trouve la fic géniale. _

_Efkaristo !_

_Voilà, je suis désolée du temps que ça à prit mais je n'ai pas pu le faire plus tôt, j'étais trop crevée !_

_Yasas ! (au revoir pour certains rouquins incultes)_

_Kiss_

_Ishtar_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Le mystère de la chambre du...

**Blessures physiques, blessures morales…**

_**Résumé** : elle était battue… elle souffrait et seul le souvenir de ceux qu'elle aime l'aidait dans ces moments. Mais c'est fini, on l'a sorti de là. Mais si les blessures physiques s'effacent il n'en va pas de même pour les autres… Mais James compte bien lui rendre son si beau sourire. James et Lily – Sirius et ? – Remus et ? (ben ouais si je dis tout tout de suite ça gâche le suspense !)_

_**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Lily est battue par son beau-père mais le professeur Dumbledore la sort des griffes de cet homme. Il l'envois passer le reste des vacances (soit plus d'un mois et demi) dans une famille de sorciers. Cette famille n'est autre que les Potter. Lily arrive chez eux et découvre une maison qui a tout d'un palais… Lors de la soirée suivante elle découvre un James Potter qu'elle ne connaît pas. Après une longue discussion il est décidé qu'ils iront tous les deux voir la Coupe de Monde en France. Le lendemain matin, Mrs Potter, James et Lily partent faire des emplettes Chemin de Traverse mais une attaque à lieu. James se bat avec les Mangemorts et les Aurors arrivent. William Potter ordonne à son fils de ramener Lily chez eux. Mais alors qu'il veille sur la belle endormie un grand bruit se fait entendre. Il s'agit de Sirius qui vient de fuguer. Après un cauchemar où il voit sa plus grande peur se réaliser il cherche à découvrir le 'mystère de la chambre du premier'…_

_Bonne lecture ! _

§§§

Chapitre 6 : Le mystère de la chambre du premier et le mystère tout court

Elle se leva mais, une fois de plus, ses jambes refusèrent de la porter. Elle tomba sur son poigné. La douleur qu'elle ressentit à cet instant lui tira une grimace mais elle ne cria pas, elle ne pleura pas…

Lily tenta de se relever et, cette fois, réussit.

Elle revoyait James qui, quelques instants plus tôt, était venu la voir… Elle se souvenait vaguement de sa présence durant toute la nuit… Il l'avait veillé… protégée…

Pourquoi ?

A quoi bon aider une fille comme elle ?

Elle soupira… La journée qu'elle avait passée au Chemin de Traverse avec le garçon lui revint à l'esprit… Puis les paroles de Frank.

_« Je rêve ou vous deux, les plus grands ennemis que Poudlard ait jamais vu, êtes devenus amis et me faites râler ? »_

Amis ? Pouvait-elle devenir amie avec James Potter.

_« Tu sais Lily, ce n'est pas en niant tes sentiments que tu pourras avancer. Je ne pense pas que James – oui je l'appelle James ne fais pas cette tête –, je ne pense pas qu'il soit tel que tu le vois. Pourquoi ne lui laisses-tu pas sa chance ? Toi qui dis que chacun peut et doit avoir sa chance, pourquoi ne l'appliques-tu pas ? »_

" Rachel, "murmura la jeune fille, se souvenant des paroles de sa meilleure amie. " Puis-je devenir amie avec lui ? Est-ce possible ? "

Puis d'autres paroles de la jeune Gryffondor lui revinrent… _« Tout est possible crois moi !_ avait-elle dit. _Regarde ! Je suis sûre qu'avant la fin de notre scolarité on pourra voir Alice arriver dans le dortoir en criant qu'elle sort avec Frank Londubat ! »_

Lily sourit. Rachel, même sans être là avait ce pouvoir que peu de gens ont de vous réconforter… La preuve en était que la préfète se sentait mieux. Quand à l'idée d'une Alice entrant en courant dans le dortoir pour ce motif, combien de fois avait-elle imaginé la scène alors que son beau-père la battait ? Certes ce n'était jamais arrivé mais Lily avait la quasi-certitude que ça se produirait…

_Tout est possible si tu y crois et que tu mets tout en œuvre pour réussir…_

A cet instant Lily se redressa et se ragaillardit.

" Allez Lily, tu peux réussir si tu y crois très fort, tu ne vas pas laisser un idiot de Moldu ou des Mangemorts d'abattre non ? Que dirait Papa ? Et que dirait les Potter qui ont eu la gentillesse de s'occuper de toi ? Et Rachel ? Un Gryffondor doit savoir se relever ! Zouh ! On y va ! "

Elle descendit, non sans difficultés et arriva face à la porte de la cuisine. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

" Allez ma fille ! " s'encouragea-t-elle elle-même.

Sur ce elle entra. Elle vit alors James et Sirius discuter. Mais dès qu'il la vit, l'Attrapeur lâcha la tartine qu'il était en train de beurrer sans y faire attention et s'élança vers elle.

" Lily ! Comment vas-tu ? " s'inquiéta-t-il.

Cette inquiétude, la jeune fille la vit également dans ses yeux. A cet instant elle comprit, elle comprit que James Potter serait toujours là pour elle, qu'il serait sa bouée de sauvetage quel que soit son problème, qu'il l'aiderait, qu'il la protégerait.

Elle n'avait plus à avoir peur…

" Mieux, merci, " sourit-elle.

" Alors là, je crois que j'ai raté un épisode ! " s'exclama Sirius qui regardait ses deux camarades avec des yeux ronds.

" Franchement Sirius, " philosopha James," je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'inquiète, tu rattes constamment des épisodes ! "

" Ah, ah, ah ! Môsieur se croit drôle ! Je suis un incompris, voilà tout ! "

" Quoi ? Le Grand, l'Admirable, le Magnifique Sirius Black est un incompris ? Que Merlin nous protège ! " rit Lily.

" Tu as oublié le Modeste, " signala Cornedrue.

Mais la jeune fille ne put pas lui répondre, elle riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter devant la moue boudeuse de Sirius et le sourire heureux de James.

Malgré la douleur physique qu'il occasionnait, ce rire lui faisait du bien. Enormément de bien.

Elle sentait près d'elle la présence réconfortante de l'héritier des Potter et c'était comme si tout ce qu'elle avait vécu s'évaporait, détruit par cet aura doux et protecteur.

Comme si elle était une fille comme les autres, comme si il n'y avait pas de Mangemorts, pas de beau-père. Que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles.

Elle en devenait Optimiste, elle qui avait toujours eu tendance à voir le mauvais côté des choses !

Et tout cela grâce à la présence d'un seul être…

James.

Si ce n'était pas de l'Amour, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

§§

" Que ce passe-t-il ? " demanda une jeune fille en entrant dans un bureau. " Pourquoi m'avoir appelée ? "

" Nous avons une mission pour vous, 4551 ainsi que pour 4452, " lui répondit-on.

" Laquelle ? "

" J'imagine que vous êtes au courant que la Coupe du Monde se fera en France. Nous voulons que vous et votre frère –je parle de 4552– vous occupiez de protéger nos ressortissants se trouvant là bas. "

Elle acquiesça en silence, se retenant de faire remarquer à l'homme qui se tenait face à elle qu'elle était au courant que son frère était 4552.

" Je ne comprends pas, " observa-t-elle. " Le Ministère français a mis en place un système très sophistiqué pour la protection des sorciers se rendant à la Coupe du Monde ! 6322 et moi l'avons personnellement testé. Pourquoi nous y envoyer ? "

" Plusieurs personnes haut placées de notre monde seront là-bas, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit ! "

" Bien, " soupira 4551. " 5223 vient-elle avec nous ? "

" Oui, elle sera là, en effet. Mais attention, personne ne doit se douter de votre présence ! prévint l'homme. N'oubliez pas que personne ne connaît votre existence, pas même le Ministre de la Magie ! Je ne veux aucun dérapement ! "

" Bien. "

Sur ce 4551 prit congé de son interlocuteur. Elle marchait calmement dans les couloirs du Département des Secrets en pensant à sa nouvelle mission lorsqu'elle tamponna violement une personne qui courrait.

" 5223 ? Mais à quoi tu joues ? " s'exclama-t-elle.

" Pourquoi tu m'appelles par mon matricule ? " demanda l'autre.

" Parce qu'on est dans le Ministère et que je suis prudente. Alors où courrais-tu comme ça ? "

" Je voulais te voir. Tu voulais savoir tout ce qui se passait dans l'entourage de Voldemort, non ? "

" En effet. "

" Et bien le jeune Black… "

" Lequel ? "

" Sirius ! Bref, il a fugué ! "

" Où est-il ? "

" Chez les Potter d'après mes informations. Toujours est-il que sa mère est hors d'elle ! Elle lui a envoyé un cauchemar mais ça n'a pas marché, James Potter l'a réveillé avant que le rêve ne se termine. "

" Donc ce garçon est toujours en vie ? "

" Oui. "

" C'est une bonne nouvelle, mais connaissant sa mère elle n'a pas du s'arrêter là, je me trompe ? "

" Oh non ! Pas du tout ! Elle a demandé à Voldemort de… "

" Tuer son fils ? " s'exclama 4551.

" Tout à fait ! " approuva 5223.

" Il y en a vraiment ! " soupira la première.

" Toujours est-il que si un Mangemort le croise on pourra jouer le dernier acte de la tragédie Sirius Pâris Black ! "

" Haut les cœurs ! Bien, il faudrait que ce monsieur vienne à la Coupe du Monde pour qu'on puisse avoir un œil sur lui. "

" La Coupe du Monde ? "

" Oui très chère, nous sommes chargé de la protection des ressortissants anglais là-bas. Et officieusement surtout de celle des 'grandes' familles ! "

" Je vois… "

" Quels sont tes pronostics ? "

" Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? "

" Tu es notre voyante nationale que je sache ! "

" 4551 ! Tu sais bien que je ne suis PAS voyante ! Je calcule des probabilités et j'ai quelques prémonitions ! Pas de quoi en faire un plat ! "

" Bref ? "

" Allons dans ton bureau, que je puisse calculer en paix. "

" Après vous très chère… "

§§§

_**4551** : Salut tout le monde !_

_**Hermione** : Bonjour ! Nous sommes ici entre filles pour répondre aux reviews !_

_**4551** : Alors faisons ! **sadesirius** pensait que le porte allait s'ouvrir sur la mère de James, qui salurait les enfants surprise de voir Sirius mais connaissant sa famille s'abstiendrait de tout commentaires, et souriait chaleureusement, ce sourire vaudrait tous les mots de la terre pour lui dire qu'il était le bienvenu… et qu'une autre personne dans cette maison n'était pas de trop… puis après quelques minutes la porte s'ouvrirait une seconde fois sur le père, la même scène se répéterait, puis la porte se rouvrirait une 3eme fois sur... Lily ..._

_C'était pas mal non plus mais il n'y avait pas de quoi remplir un chapitre. Alors il n'y a eu que Lily._

_**Hermione** : ensuite elle remercie Ron et Ginny car comme elle a la permission je vais vous saouler avec les reviews mais pour l'instant elle veut dire que le chapitre était super, enfin vers la fin car le rêve… pauvre Sirius elle est de tout coeur avec lui ! Et moi aussi, cela soit dit en passant ! _

**4551** : puis comme elle n'arrête de pas de saoulé les autres elle va nous dire que c'est super que de personnage répondent au reviews en même temps sa fait plus d'action !

_**Hermione** : C'est gentil ça ! **cricritine** dit que c'est sadique de les laisser comme ça dans le suspense même si elle croit que c'est Lily…_

_**4551** : Ben tu croyais bien ! Ensuite **flo0o'z **demande la Grèce c'est mieux que Saturne ou pas… il faut dire qu'elle a vu que les photos de ses parents en train de s'embrasser sous le soleil grec... alors... lol…_

_La Grèce c'est génial ! Mais comme je n'ai jamais vu Saturne…_

_**4551** : Ensuite elle se demande qui entre dans la pièce… Snape ? Lily ? Malefoy ? La génitrice de ce cher Sirius ? Mais qui donc ? Des questions comme ça il faut les poser à 5223 !_

_**Hermione** : C'est vraiment bizarre comme nom, vous ne pourriez pas en avoir des normaux ?_

_**4551** : Ce ne sont pas des noms, ce sont des matricules !_

_**Hermione **: Alors c'est quoi ton vrai nom ?_

_**4551** : Secret défense !_

_**Crabbe** : Drôle de nom, secret défense._

_**Hermione** : Laisse tomber abruti !_

_**Crabbe** : Non, moi c'est Crabbe._

_**Hermione** : Son cas est désespéré._

_**4551** : C'est certain._

_J'approuve ! Allez, vire !_

_**Hermione** : Bon, ensuite **Lady Godiva** trouve la fic super._

_**4551** : **Thealie** aussi d'ailleurs, elle attend la suite avec une impatience grandissante. Mais elle se demande si tu avais vraiment besoin de couper à ce moment là…_

_Euh… oui !_

_**4551** : Mystère résolu, je ne suis pas un agent secret pour rien moi !_

_**Hermione** : T'es un agent secret ?_

_**4551** : Je suis un agent dont on cache l'existence, donc secret…_

_C'est une façon de voir._

_**Hermione** : **Zabou** est vexée que tu l'es oubliée dans le dernier RAR._

_Ce n'est pas moi ! Faut se plaindre à Ron et Ginny (dsl ma boite à mails déconne)._

_**4551** : elle trouve également que tes chapitres sont trop courts._

_Bon, c'est noté, je vais essayé de les faire plus long mais je te garanti rien._

_**4551** : **faby.fan** est désolée de ne pas avoir reviewé pendant plusieurs chapitres mais c'est toujours autant super, selon elle. En plus là, elle est écoeurée parce que non seulement c'est une fin sadique mais en plus la Grèce c'est mon rêve et l'auteur y va avec son bahut !  
C'est de l'injustice moi je dois trimer et bosser comme une malade pour me payer ce voyage... enfin bon tu t'en fout de ma vie mais j'espère que tu as bien profité de ce séjour et que tu es revenue avec plein d'idées pour ta fic pour essayer de ma remonter le moral parce que là... _

_Eh ! Oh ! A t'entendre on dirait qu'on me l'a offert le voyage ! Je signale que moi aussi j'ai travaillé pour me le payer ! Enfin, je suis contente que la fic te plaise toujours._

_**Hermione** : **kritari** se demande quand tu as posté. Elle n'a même pas vu le chapitre précédent et n'a pas reviewé._

_Ca fait longtemps que j'ai posté ! Dimanche 6 je crois…_

_**4551** : Si tu veux un tuyau, pour ne pas rater les auteurs que tu aimes bien, mets les dans ton 'alert author'… Ensuite **Kaena Black **adoreuh. Surtout le système de réponses aux reviews à la fin et aussi l'histoire. Tout bref.Elle n'a pas eu le temps de tout lire mais elle voulait te dire qu'elle aime bien.  
_

_Merci beaucoup !_

_**Hermione** : **La p'tite Clo** (dont la fic est géniale) me dit qu'on peut pas tout savoir dans la vie _

_**4551 **: C'est vrai ! Sinon, "Zboo a pluche", sa veut "bisous à plus". N'est-ce pas du français bien parlé ? _

_**Hermione** : Mais si ! C'est superbe ! Je m'endormirais moins bête ce soir !_

_**4551** : Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! **Maael** trouve qu'elle est trop bien cette fic. Elle adore, bien que ce soit cruel de faire souffrir une personne qui est morte pour son enfant. Je suis tout à fait d'accort !_

_**Hermione** : Moi aussi !_

_Moi aussi !_

_**4551** : Alors pourquoi tu le fais ?_

_Parce que c'est nécessaire !_

_**4551** : Ouais, bof… Enfin, pas grave, selon Maael. Tu écris bien et elle adore les réponses aux reviews, c'est vraiment trop drôle. Et original de faire agir les personnages de Harry Potter…_

_Merci !_

_**Hermione** : Puis on a **Anabelle** qui trouve génial. **Lady Rachel Potter** aussi._

_Je les remercie à toutes les deux._

_Bon, je signale qu'il n'y a pas le compte là. Mais bon, je vais mettre ce manque de reviews sur le fait que c'est les vacances et que certain d'entre vous doivent être parti..._

_Allez, à plus !_

_Kiss_

_Ishtar_


	8. Chapitre 7 : La France et les françaises

**Blessures physiques, blessures morales…**

_**Résumé** : elle était battue… elle souffrait et seul le souvenir de ceux qu'elle aime l'aidait dans ces moments. Mais c'est fini, on l'a sorti de là. Mais si les blessures physiques s'effacent il n'en va pas de même pour les autres… Mais James compte bien lui rendre son si beau sourire. James et Lily – Sirius et ? – Remus et ? (ben ouais si je dis tout tout de suite ça gâche le suspense !)_

_**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Lily est battue par son beau-père mais le professeur Dumbledore la sort des griffes de cet homme. Il l'envois passer le reste des vacances (soit plus d'un mois et demi) dans une famille de sorciers. Cette famille n'est autre que les Potter. Lily arrive chez eux et découvre une maison qui a tout d'un palais… Lors de la soirée suivante elle découvre un James Potter qu'elle ne connaît pas. Après une longue discussion il est décidé qu'ils iront tous les deux voir la Coupe de Monde en France. Le lendemain matin, Mrs Potter, James et Lily partent faire des emplettes Chemin de Traverse mais une attaque à lieu. James se bat avec les Mangemorts et les Aurors arrivent. William Potter ordonne à son fils de ramener Lily chez eux. Mais alors qu'il veille sur la belle endormie un grand bruit se fait entendre. Il s'agit de Sirius qui vient de fuguer. Après un cauchemar où il voit sa plus grande peur se réaliser Lily entre dans la cuisine et se rend compte que James est et sera sa bouée de sauvetage… Dans le même temps, au Département des Secrets une jeune fille se voit confiée la protection de la Coupe du Monde. Une autre lui apprend que Sirius a fugué et que sa mère a demandé à Voldemort de le tuer…_

_Et maintenant, la suite ! Tatatam !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

§§§

Chapitre 7 : La France et les françaises

Lily baissa ses lunettes de soleil pour être sûre de ce qu'elle voyait. Elle soupira avec fatalisme.

« Encore une ! » déclara James d'un ton détaché.

« C'est la sixième alors qu'on est ici que depuis cinq jours ! » protesta la jeune fille.

« Hum, hum… »

« Quoi, hum, hum ? »

« Du calme Lily ! Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Moi aussi je trouve ça attristant mais je ne peux rien y faire ! »

La jeune fille ne dit rien. C'était vrai que James n'y pouvait rien. Mais tout de même ! Cela faisait seulement cinq jours que l'Attrapeur, Sirius et elle étaient en France. Et le fugueur était déjà sortit avec SIX filles !

« Il fait ça par frustration, » justifia soudain le jeune Potter.

« Par frustration ? » répéta Lily avec surprise.

« Il aime une fille et… pff… disons qu'elle n'a pas le moindre regard pour lui ! »

Cette phrase laissa la préfète songeuse. Alors ainsi, le Grand Sirius Black était amoureux… si ce n'avait pas été James qui le lui avait dit, elle ne l'aurait pas cru ! Et puis…

« Attends ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Tu es sûr qu'on parle de la même personne ? Sirius Black a qui aucune (ou presque) fille ne résiste ! »

« J'en suis certain, » soupira son interlocuteur, « il se trouve justement, qu'une des seules filles résistant à Sirius est celle dont il est tombé amoureux ! »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau alors que la jeune fille méditait sur ces paroles. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Finalement, elle décida de cesser d'y aller par quatre chemins :

« Et qui est-ce ? »

James lui répondit d'un sourire énigmatique qui la fit fondre bien qu'elle n'en ait rien laissé paraître.

« Tu es trop curieuse, » conclut-il.

Sa compagne eut une moue boudeuse. C'est alors qu'un petit sourire en coin apparu sur le visage du garçon. Un petit sourire qui inquiéta vite Lily.

« James, qu'est-ce que… ? » commença-t-elle.

Mais le jeune homme l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras et marchait d'un pas résolu vers la mer.

« Non ! James ! NON ! S'il te plait ! James ! No… »

Trop tard… Lily se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air dans l'étendu d'eau salé. Elle ressortit vite la tête du liquide et agrippa sans ménagement son bourreau qui se retrouva lui aussi dans l'eau. Finalement l'idée d'aller à la plage n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise que ça…

§§

Sirius sourit en regardant James et Lily qui s'éclaboussaient comme deux enfants. Ces deux là étaient fait pour être ensembles, quand est-ce que Lily s'en rendrait compte ? Il eut un petit soupir que sa compagne ne sentit pas. Il détailla cette fille pendue à son bras. Grande, élancée, bien formée (même stéréotypée), blonde, yeux bleu, bronzée comme il faut elle était canon (quoiqu'elle n'est rien eu de méditerranéen). Mais qu'elle soit canon ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle était sans le moindre intérêt.

_« C'est de pire en pire, »_ pensa Sirius au sujet de ses conquêtes.

« Dit moi, Sarah, tu n'as pas des amies dans le coin ? » demanda-t-il dans le but de trouver quelqu'un ayant un peu de conversation.

Il n'était pas question qu'il aille déranger James et Lily !

Ladite Sarah l'entraîna donc vers deux filles qui discutaient en peaufinant leur bronzage. L'une était petite mais fine, les yeux noisette et les cheveux roux, typiquement méditerranéenne. L'autre était plutôt grande, elle aussi typée de la région, les cheveux noir et les yeux chocolat.

« Anna ! Maria ! » appela Sarah.

« Oh ! Sarah ! » s'exclama la brune en français. « On se demandait où tu étais ! »

« Mais j'étais avec ce charmant jeune homme, » répondit l'interpellée. « Je vous présente Sirius Black, il est anglais. »

« Mesdemoiselles, » fit le sorcier dans un français à fort accent.

« Enchanté Monsieur, je suis Anna Lleres, » se présenta la brune. « Et voici Maria Farez. »

La rousse baissa légèrement la tête mais les yeux de Sirius restaient fixé dans ceux d'Anna. La jeune fille frissonna. Ce ne pouvait pas être du à la fraîcheur, à cette heure et sur la plage il devait bien faire 30° à l'ombre si ce n'était plus ! Non, elle semblait mal-à-l'aise.

« Et bien, » remarqua Sirius en faisant un baisse main à la jeune fille. « Les françaises sont bien comme l'on dit, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. »

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de jouer les gentlemen avec cette fille ? Pourquoi ce regard le captivait-il tant ? Il lui rappelait un autre regard, pourtant… pourtant il n'était même pas de la même couleur ? Qu'avait-il à comparer cette Anna à Elle ? Il n'allait vraiment pas bien ! Il avait du prendre un coup de soleil.

« Et que venez vous faire dans notre beau pays, Mr Black ? » demanda soudain Maria, le tirant de ses pensées.

« Je suis en vacances avec deux amis. »

« Ah ! Des touristes ! » s'exclama Anna. « Ma mère tient l'hôtel Le Neptune, c'est là que vous êtes descendu ? »

« Non, je suis dans la maison de vacances de mon ami, la propriété qui se trouve vers la colline d'Oriol. »

« Le mas des Lilas ? » s'écria Sarah.

« Oui, c'est ça, » approuva Sirius, surpris de la réaction de la jeune fille.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! Sarah, il est déjà 4 heures ! » dit soudain Maria avec un clin d'œil aux deux autres.

« Quoi ? Déjà ? Bon j'y vais, excuse moi Sirichou ! »

Sirius grimaça. Sirichou ? Quel surnom stupide ! Pendant ce temps Sarah avait remballé rapidement ces affaires et était partit.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu as dit qu'il était 4 heures alors qu'il n'est même pas 3 heures ? » demanda alors le jeune homme à la française.

« On voulait te parler sans avoir d'oreilles indiscrètes, alors comme elle avait un rendez-vous à 4 heures… » dit-elle nonchalamment.

« Vous venez pour la Coupe du Monde je suppose ? » raisonna Anna.

« Comment… ? »

« … on sait que tu es un sorcier. Très simple, tout le monde sait que le mas des Lilas est aux Potter, et les Potter… » continua la rousse.

« … sont mondialement connus, » acheva la plus grande.

« Je ne pensais pas tomber sur des sorcières ici, vous venez à la Coupe ? »

« Non, » soupira tristement la brune, « nous n'avons pas eu de places… »

« Vraiment ? Vous savez, James pourrait remédier à ça ! »

« Nous ne voudrions pas abuser ! » s'exclama Maria.

« Mais non, mais non, ce serait un plaisir… »

« Qu'est-ce qui serait un plaisir ? » demanda une voix derrière l'anglais.

Il se retourna vivement pour tomber nez à nez avec… James !

« D'aider ces charmantes jeunes filles à avoir des places pour la Coupe ! » expliqua Patmol en anglais.

Lily qui se tenait aux cotés de son ami le foudroya du regard.

« Non, non, » fit Anna, visiblement gênée. « Nous ne voulons pas profiter, c'est très gentil Sirius mais… »

« Vous n'aimez pas le Quidditch ? » s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

« Si mais… » réessaya la brune.

« Vous ne voudriez pas voir la Coupe du Monde ? »

« Si mais… »

« Et bien alors où est le problème ? »

« Hum, » toussota Lily. « Je vais peut-être passer pour l'inculte locale mais ce serait gentil de m'expliquer de quoi vous parlez parce que je ne parle pas un mot de français ! »

James lui sourit et lui promit de lui apprendre. Quand à Sirius, il ne démordait pas de son idée d'inviter les deux françaises…

Finalement, après quelques heures de pourparlers James accepta de trouver les places alors que la pauvre Anna semblait de plus en plus gênée. Maria de son côté semblait s'amuser de la situation…

Puis chacun rentra chez soi.

§§

Encore une fois, en rentrant dans le mas Lily ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée. Une belle maison, bâtie dans un style très hispanique et aux couleurs chaudes s'élevait devant les trois élèves de Poudlard. L'influence de l'Espagne n'étonna pas la jeune fille plus qu'autre chose. La frontière espagnole ne devait pas être à plus d'une trentaine de kilomètre et la catalogne dans laquelle il se trouvait avait longtemps été espagnole. De la vigne vierge montait le long de la façade jaune soleil de la demeure. Celle-ci, long d'être aussi grande que le manoir devait tout de même compter une dizaine de pièce. Le calcul était rapide. Une cuisine, deux salles de bain (dont une avec sauna et jacuzzi), un salon, une salle à manger, un bureau et quatre chambres. Sans compter le grenier, la cave et les écuries adjacente.

Bref, encore une fois, les Potter ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle…

Il s'agissait, d'après ce que Lily avait comprit, d'un héritage qui remontait à peu près du déluge…

La jeune fille avait bien comprit que James était gêné lorsque Sirius s'était mis à faire l'énumération des nombreuses propriétés des Potter, dont, le garçon l'avait bien précisé, James était l'unique héritier. Il fallait dire que ça semblait monumental. Le peu que Sirius avait pu lui dire, l'Attrapeur l'ayant vite empêché de continuer, avait énormément impressionné Lily et l'avait forcé à revoir son jugement (encore une fois) sur James William Potter. Elle l'avait toujours cru prétentieux comme pas deux et elle apprenait qu'il allait hériter d'un chalet dans les Alpes suisses, d'un domaine en Italie, d'une villa en Grèce et que savait-elle d'autre ! Finalement, peut-être était-elle allé un peu vite en besogne en jugeant le jeune homme.

« Dit moi James, j'ai un gros problème existentiel, » dit soudain Sirius, sortant Lily de ses pensées.

« C'est maintenant que tu t'en aperçois ! » soupira le sorcier.

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! » philosopha Lily.

« Sur ces sages paroles, » ironisa Patmol, « je vais vous poser ma question : Pourquoi cet endroit s'appelle-t-il le mas des Lilas alors qu'il n'y a pas un seul Lilas ? »

James éclata de rire.

« Voilà un des mystères de cet endroit ! Si tu trouves, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part ! »

Et sur ce, il planta son ami et entra dans la maison. Lily eu tout le mal du monde à rester sérieuse alors que Sirius restait coi.

§§

Après une bonne douche et une nuit de sommeil bien méritée les trois vacanciers se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger où Mercredi et Kalerdo, deux des elfes de maison des Potter qui était venu en France avec eux, leur servirent le petit-déjeuner.

« Je le savais ! » s'exclama soudain James faisant sursauter les deux autres. « Sirius tu me dois 5 galions ! Et Mr Ferreti m'en doit 45 ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » s'exclama Patmol.

« La France et l'Australie sont en finale ! »

« QUOI ? »

Sirius, qui avait crié, arracha la gazette du sorcier des mains de son ami pour vérifier ses dires.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! » pleurnicha-t-il.

Pour toute réponse James eu un grand sourire. Il avait encore gagné !

§§§

_La réponse aux reviews a été annulée pour cause de grève des personnages…_

_La compagnie s'excuse du désagrément occasionné… _

_(Et puis surtout, vu que j'ai mis ce chapitre 10 minutes après l'autre, je n'ai pas énormément de reviews…)_

_Bisous à tous !_

_Ishtar._


	9. Chapitre 8 : La Coupe du Monde

**Blessures physiques, blessures morales…**

_**Résumé** : elle était battue… elle souffrait et seul le souvenir de ceux qu'elle aime l'aidait dans ces moments. Mais c'est fini, on l'a sorti de là. Mais si les blessures physiques s'effacent il n'en va pas de même pour les autres… Mais James compte bien lui rendre son si beau sourire. James et Lily – Sirius et ? – Remus et ? (ben ouais si je dis tout tout de suite ça gâche le suspense !)_

_**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Lily est battue par son beau-père mais le professeur Dumbledore la sort des griffes de cet homme. Il l'envois passer le reste des vacances (soit plus d'un mois et demi) dans une famille de sorciers. Cette famille n'est autre que les Potter. Lily arrive chez eux et découvre une maison qui a tout d'un palais… Lors de la soirée suivante elle découvre un James Potter qu'elle ne connaît pas. Après une longue discussion il est décidé qu'ils iront tous les deux voir la Coupe de Monde en France. Le lendemain matin, Mrs Potter, James et Lily partent faire des emplettes Chemin de Traverse mais une attaque à lieu. James se bat avec les Mangemorts et les Aurors arrivent. William Potter ordonne à son fils de ramener Lily chez eux. Mais alors qu'il veille sur la belle endormie un grand bruit se fait entendre. Il s'agit de Sirius qui vient de fuguer. Après un cauchemar où il voit sa plus grande peur se réaliser Lily entre dans la cuisine et se rend compte que James est et sera sa bouée de sauvetage… Dans le même temps, au Département des Secrets une jeune fille se voit confiée la protection de la Coupe du Monde. Une autre lui apprend que Sirius a fugué et que sa mère a demandé à Voldemort de le tuer. Une fois en France James et Lily flirtent légèrement alors que Sirius collectionne les petites-amies d'un soir. Ils font la connaissance d'Anna Lleres et Maria Farez, deux filles de la région (la catalogne) qui s'avèrent être des sorcières et que Sirius invite à la Coupe…_

_Et maintenant, la suite ! Tatatam !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

§§§

Chapitre 8 : La Coupe du Monde et ses rebondissements

Anna courrait dans tous les sens… Pourquoi Merlin, sa mère avait-elle décidé de s'occuper du camping dans lequel logé les sorciers venant à la Coupe ?

Elle passait son temps à lancer des sorts à ce pauvre Mr Gimenez pour qu'il oublie que ses clients étaient pour le moins bizarre !

–Oh Anna ! s'exclama l'homme pour la énième fois dans la journée. Je suis content de te voir ! Dis moi, tu as remarqué les gens bizarres qui traînent par ici aujourd'hui ? Tu devrais être prudente tu sais, une jolie jeune fille comme toi !

–Merci Mr Gimenez et excusez moi… _Oubliem _!

–Eh ! cria soudain une voix. Aaaaaannaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!

La jeune fille se retourna vivement pour tomber nez à nez avec un Sirius Black surexcité.

–Salut ? Comment ça va ? Y a beaucoup de monde ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Et Maria, elle n'est pas là ? Vous venez au moins au match ? Et…

–Stop ! s'exclama James. Calme toi Sirius ! Respire !!

Puis il se tourna vers la française.

–Il est un peu énervé à cause du match, rien de grave…

–Je vois ça, rit Anna.

–Dit moi, tu connais bien la région non ? lui demanda Lily.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur guide mais oui, je connais la région.

-On est passé dans une petite ville en venant ici, elle était assez jolie et surtout très pittoresque, tu sais comment elle s'appelle ?

–Oui, en venant de la côte vous avez du passer par Céret…

Soudain, une alarme stoppa net la conversation. Anna leva la tête, une inquiétude muette peinte sur le visage.

–Ecoutez, je vous conseille de partir vous mettre à l'abri !

–Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit James sans tenir compte de ce que venait de dire la française.

–Attaque, lâcha-t-elle. Mettez-vous à l'abri !

Elle partit en courant sans attendre la réplique des anglais. Elle courut jusqu'à la tente (ou du moins le palais qui servait de tente) aux Beaufort. Des hommes capés de noir étaient déjà là.

–Nom d'une harpie, c'est bien ma chance ! grinça la jeune fille entre ses dents.

Elle se mit tout de même à courir vers les inconnus qui menaçaient Mrs (c'était une anglaise) Beaufort de leurs baguettes.

–Hey ! Vous ! Laissez la !

Surpris, les cinq hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

–Hé, hé, ricana l'un d'entre eux. La p'tit fille veut jouer les héros, vas faire mumuse ailleurs fillette !

–_Etchàgö_ !

Anna n'avait fait que murmurer cette formule, sans même user de sa baguette (elle n'en usait jamais quand elle faisait appel à cette magie) mais déjà son interlocuteur retombait sur le sol, vaincu.

–A qui le tour ? demanda joyeusement la méditerranéenne.

Sans répondre, trois des quatre sorciers restants se ruèrent vers elle.

–_Sånnëã_ !

Ils s'écroulèrent sans bruit. Le dernier des agresseurs regarda sa jeune adversaire. Légèrement bronzée, les cheveux noir, les yeux chocolat, pas très grande (dans les un mètre soixante-cinq), mignonne mais pas au point d'être qualifiée de belle, elle était plutôt quelconque.

–Qui es-tu ?

–Mon nom est Anna Lleres, mais il ne te servira pas à grand-chose !

–Ce n'est pas ton vrai nom, n'est-ce pas ?

–Malin le Mangemort ! Tu vas dire à ton maître qu'il ferait mieux de rappeler ses chiens-chiens avant que je ne fasse de trop gros trous dans ses effectifs.

–Insolente !

–Et fière de l'être ! Disparais !

–Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!

Anna sursauta. Ce cri… c'était la voix de Lily !!!!

–_Evánorě_ !

Le Mangemort disparut. En quatrième vitesse la française s'enquit de l'état de Mrs Beaufort avant de partir en courant vers l'origine du hurlement.

Lorsqu'elle arriva un jeune homme masquait été déjà là…. A en juger par les corps jonchant le sol, ce garçon avait mit en déroute quelques Mangemorts expérimentés.

–4552, soupira la française, que s'est-il passé ?

Le combattant s'accroupit près d'un corps inerte.

–4552 ? insista Anna.

–Elle est vivante, soupira-t-il de soulagement.

–Que … ?

La jeune fille se tut en voyant Lily étendue dans les bras de 4552.

–Merlin ! Est-elle blessée ?

–Rien de grave, mais il faut que tu ailles aider 5223 a réunir tout le monde pour les mettre à l'abri.

Sans attendre, Anna s'élança, mettant au passage hors de course une dizaine d'encagoulés. Déjà, des Aurors étaient en train d'investir les lieux, tentant, tant bien que mal de mettre de l'ordre. Mais la jeune fille ne leur porta aucune attention, courant aussi vite que possible vers le stade où devait déjà se trouver les trois quarts des sorciers venus pour cette finale.

Lorsqu'elle y arriva elle eut la mauvaise surprise de voir la marque des ténèbres flottait au dessus du terrain. Sans attendre, elle se rua vers les gradins pour constater avec soulagement que si on exceptait qu'ils étaient terrorisés, les sorciers semblaient aller bien. Pour le moment.

En effet, au centre de stade, se tenait une bonne vingtaine de Mangemorts et, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, leur maître.

–_Sånnëã_ ! dit-elle.

Immédiatement, trois adeptes du Mage noir s'écroulèrent sans comprendre ce qui leur était arrivé. Les autres réagirent au quart de tour, se rassemblant autour de Voldemort comme pour le protéger. Anna trouva cela pitoyable mais ne fit aucun commentaire. A ses cotés venait d'arriver 4552.

-Que fait-on ? demanda-t-elle.

-Les Aurors arrivent. Notre tache est presque terminée. Restons prudent toutefois. Les boucliers ?

-5223 les a mit en place, les Mangemorts ne pourrons pas attaquer la foule. Pour un temps au moins.

Mais l'inquiétude des deux jeunes gens ne fut pas justifiée car quelques instants plus tard, les Aurors surgissaient dans l'arène et stupéfixaient à tout va. Bien entendu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et quelques uns de ses adeptes parvinrent à s'enfuir, mais la plupart fut arrêtée, pour le plus grand bonheur des sorciers. Toutefois, les deux amis savaient pertinemment que ça ne changerait rien pour Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononcait-Déjà-Plus-Le-Nom. Ils se regardèrent tristement. Le futur s'annonçait bien sombre.

§§§

Lily ouvrit les yeux, revenant à elle. Elle avait mal. De nouveau. Elle s'était faite attaquée par les Mangemorts. De nouveau. Elle n'avait pas été capable de se défendre. De nouveau.

Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Etait-elle si nulle que ça ? Elle en avait bien l'impression…

Elle fut coupée dans ses sombres pensées par l'arrivée tonitruante de Sirius dans sa chambre. Tiens, elle était dans sa chambre du mas des Lilas !

-Lily ! Comment ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? Par Merlin ! Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs. James était malade d'inquiétude ! Comment te sens-tu ?

La jeune fille eut un pale sourire en voyant le Maraudeur aussi agitait.

-Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix faible.

-Ces abrutis de Mangemorts nous ont attaqués. Heureusement les Aurors sont vites arrivés. Ce sont eux qui t'ont trouvés. T'aurais vu le nombre de ces idiots qu'ils ont mit au tapis pour te sortir de là, c'était impressionnant ! Enfin, du coup la finale a été annulée…

Lily ne dit rien. Ainsi, c'était les Aurors qui l'avaient sauvée. Elle était soulagée. Un instant, elle avait eu peur que James se soit de nouveau mit en danger pour la sauver.

En parlant de James, il apparu soudain. La jeune fille eut alors droit à un interrogatoire complet sur son état de santé. Elle fut touchée par l'attention que lui manifestait le sorcier.

Les deux amis restèrent donc à son chevet et ne la laissèrent qu'une fois la nuit tombée.

§§§

Anna se retourna vivement, sentant quelqu'un apparaître dans son dos. Elle sourit en reconnaissant 4552. A ses cotés, Maria sembla heureuse de voir le nouveau venu.

-Comment ça se passe ? demanda celui-ci.

-Bien. La finale est définitivement annulée, selon les gouvernements c'est trop risqué, expliqua Maria.

-Ils n'ont pas tort, admit le jeune homme. On dirait que tu ne pourras pas nous faire de grand pronostic sur le gagnant 5223.

Maria secoua la tête en riant.

-J'ai bien peur que non ! Nous allons rentrer en Angleterre rapidement.

-Qu'en ait-il des vrais Anna Lleres et Maria Farez ?

-Elles ont reprit leur place avec des souvenirs que nous avons créés. Personne ne se rendra compte du fait que nous avons usurpé leurs identités pendant quelques jours.

-Parfait. Bon, 4551, 5223, je vais vous laisser… Bon retour. Soyez prudentes !

-Oui Chef ! s'exclamèrent les deux filles avec un parfait timing.

§§§

_Salut à tous ! Bon, je sais, je suis inexcusable d'avoir mit cette fic entre parenthèse aussi longtemps ! Vous avez mes plus plates excuses, je suis désolée !_

_**Sirius **: je sais pas si de pauvres petites excuses vont suffirent !_

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?_

_**Sirius** : Je donne mon avis. D'ailleurs, je signale que ça fait depuis UN AN ET DEMI que tu n'as pas publié de nouveau chapitre, quelle honte !!_

_Ca va, je sais ! Maintenant tais toi !_

_**Sirius** : D'accord, je vais simplement répondre aux reviews !_

_Je te signale qu'on doit plus le faire…_

_**James **: Non mais quelle peau de vache, non seulement elle ne publie plus qu'au compte goutte, mais en plus elle ne veux plus répondre aux malheureux revieweurs qui ont du attendre une éternité qu'elle se réveille ! Quelle honte !_

_On t'a pas sonné à toi !_

_**Sirius** : **Kaede **semble beaucoup aimer la fic. La pauvre, elle a reviewer il y a UN AN, SEPT MOIS ET DIX JOURS !_

_**James** : Nous sommes tellement désolés pour toi ! Tu devrais porter plainte !_

_Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ! Et puis d'abord je vous signale que je vous ais dit que je croyais bien qu'il ne fallait plus répondre aux reviews !_

_**Sirius** : On a bien comprit que tu voulais plus le faire, alors on le fait à ta place ! Na. Bon, où j'en étais ? Ah oui, sadesirius te souhaitait bon courage pour la suite ! Bah, elle savait pas ce qu'elle disait. _

_**Harry** : C'est mon héroïne !_

_Ca suffit, arrêtez ça tout de suite !_

_**Sirius** : Ensuite elle dit que c'est bien si Lily redecouvre la joie de vivre. _

_**James** : Alors là, tout a fait d'accord !_

_**Harry** : C'est sûr !_

_Mais c'est pas vrai, y a rébellion des personnages !_

_**Harry et James et Lily et Sirius et Hermione et Cédric et Neuville et Luna et Ginny et Fred et George et Ron et Rémus et Tronk et Rogue et McGonagall et Dumbledore et tous les autres **: OUI !!!!_

_Au SECOURS !!_

_**Sirius** : Bref,_**_flo0o'z_**_demande si la fic est basée sur un Happy End ou pas. _

_**Rémus** : Au dernière nouvelle c'était toujours une Happy End qui était prévu…_

_**James** : Y a intérêt !!!_

_**Hermione** : Cela dit comme les Potter sont sensé mourir de toute façon, j'suis pas sûr qu'on puisse appeler ça une Happy End…_

_**Fred** : Mais y a Harry qui va naître…_

_**George **: … alors c'est une Happy End._

_**Harry** : Enfin, comme l'auteur est sadique au possible on peut s'attendre au pire !_

_C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI TOUT CA !!!!_

_Sirius : Hey ! Mes pauvres tympans ! Enfin. Ensuite on a **cricritine** qui trouve la fic super. _

_**James** : C'est normal, elle est sur nous. _

_**Sirius** : tout à fait d'accord ! D'ailleurs **La p'tite Clo** sembla d'accord avec nous puisqu'elle trouve la fic vraiment chouette comme **Rori Menteptho**, **Tau'ri Asgarda**, **Abricote**, **Zibouza**, **Juju**,_ **_pedro_**,_ **lilyw** et **Miss Rachel Potter** qui semble beaucoup l'aimer. _

_**James** : Wouah ! Je pensais pas qu'il y avait tant de Moldus intelligents ! Merci à tous !!!_

_**Sirius** : Ensuite **Isa-Syn** trouve que la fic est géniale, elle aussi (encore une qui est tombée sous mon légendaire charme !). Par contre elle espère qu'Ishtar va pas attendre le noël de la septième année pour mettre ensemble James et Lily ensemble. Ah ! Et encore, elle n'a pas eut à les suporter ces deux là ! EPUISANTS ! Cela dit, vu qu'on va entrer en septième année, Noël, c'est pas si loin en fin de compte…_

_**James** : Bien sûr que si c'est trop loin !!!! _

_**Sirius** : En plus elle demande à Ishtar ce qu'elle penserait d'une bonne dispute…_

_**James** : Aaaaahhhh !!! Nooonnnnnn ! Silence pauvre folle !!!! Tu vas lui donner de mauvaises idées ! Elle est suffisament sadique sans que les lecteurs s'en mèlent !!_

_Moi au contraire je trouve que cette idée est sensationnelle ! Isa-Syn, je crois que nous nous comprenons !_

_**James **: Non ! Malheur !!!_

_**Sirius **: Allez vieux, remets-toi. Regarde, **Jamesie-cass** trouve que tu es vraiment très bien dans cette fic et puis un peu mystérieux aussi, elle adore. _

_**James **: Mici… snif…_

_**Sirius** : Et elle dit que quant à moi, je suis vraiment fidèle à moi-même. Ça veut dire quoi ça ? C'est un compliment j'espère._

_Sûrement pas !_

_**James** : L'écoute pas Patmol, j'suis sûr que s'en est un ! Ensuite, Thealie se demande si tu as rencontrés les filles de ministère. _

_**Sirius** : Et bien oui ! (comme tu as pu le voir). Je suis tombé sur des espionnes ! Bon sang, si j'avais su j'aurais…_

_**4551** (d'un air menaçant) : Tu aurais fait_ _quoi_

_**Sirius **: Euh… je vous aurais signifié tout mon respect !_

_**Lily** : Pff… Tu te ridiculises Black !_

_**Sirius** : Bon, passons à **Eitheline** qui a laissé une looonnnnggguuueee review !_

_**Lily **: C'est ça, essai de changer de conversation ! _

_C'est pitoyable !_

_**Lily** : Parfaitement !_

_**Sirius** (ignorant Lily et moi) : Elle dit qu'elle est désolée de ne pas avoir reviewer le 6 et le 7, mais j'étais en vacances et que j'avais pas d'ordi. Bof, vu le temps qu'Ishtar vous a fait attendre pour le nouveau chapitre, c'est pas bien grave !_

_Fait gaffe toi à ce que tu dis ou alors je te jure qu'avant la fin de la fic ta chère et tendre sort avec Rogue et toi avec Rita Skeeter !_

_**Sirius** (outré) : t'oserais pas !_

_J'vais m'gêner !_

_Sirius : Bon, d'accord, je lis bêtement. Elle présente toutes ses excuses à Ginny, pour ne pas avoir vraiment pas pensé à elle. Pourtant, je l'aime beaucoup. Elle dit également qu'Hermione n'a pas eu l'air enchantée de son appellation (les autres non plus d'ailleurs, mais on s'en fout un peu)._

_**Les autres** : Hey !!!!_

_SILENCE !! Déjà qu'on n'a pas le droit de faire ça (à ce qu'il parait) et qu'on le fait quand même (parce que c'est plus drôle) taisez-vous ! _

_**Sirius** : Visiblement Hermione est une de ses personnagess préférées (avec les Maraudeurs, Ginny, Rogue (ben oui, allez savoir pourquoi. Son côté chimiste et mystérieux peut-être?) McGo et Dumbledore) _

_**James **: Le côté chimiste et mystérieux de Rogue ????? QUELLE HORREUR !! Allo, St-Mangouste, j'ai quelqu'un pour vous._

_**Sirius** : Elle ajoute qu'Hermione est la seule personnage sensée et intelligente du trio (Harry peut mieux faire (y m'a flanqué des boutons dans le 5) et Ron aussi)._

_**Harry et Ron** : ON TE PERMET PAS !!!_

_J'ai dit SILENCE !!! Faites attention vous deux ! Sinon je fais que Lily sorte avec Rogue et que Molly sorte avec Pettigrew !_

_**Harry et Ron** : … (ils sont trop choqués pour parler)_

_**Sirius** : Ensuite elle termine en disant que maintenant, y va falloir expliquer qui sont 4551, 4552, 5223.  
_

_**4551 **: Ah ! C'est secret défense. Désolée. _

_**Sirius** : Ensuite il y a **Raphou** qui demande si la fille dont je suis amoureux c'est Rachel. _

_Bonne question… Voyons… Euh… Je sais plus ! Mais franchement, je crois bien que c'est Rita Skeeter !_

_**Sirius **: NON MAIS CA VA PAS !!!!_

_Fais attention ! Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit !!!!_

_**Sirius** : oui, oui, pardon…_

_Bon chien. _

_**Sirius** : Il demande aussi si Lily et James vont bientôt se déclarer leur flamme._

_**James** : Bon sang, j'espère !_

_**Sirius** : On a aussi Larme d'Apache qui adore cette fic. _

_**James **: Elle aussi elle est tombée sous notre charme._

_**Sirius** : c'est sûr._

_En tout cas c'est pas votre modestie qui l'attire !_

_**Sirius** : **kritari **espérait avoir rapidement la suite. _

_**James** : Hum. No Comment._

_**Sirius** : C'est sûr, vaut mieux. Kaena Black adore toujours autant. Elle aussi se demande que qui je suis amoureux. Je présise pour tous : CE N'EST PAS SKEETER. Elle demande si, si c'est moi qui parle dans les prochaines réponses aux reviews, (ce qui est le cas) je pourrais la citer. Mais bien sûr !! Je suis toujours là pour mes fans ! Je t'aime Kaena ! (enfin pas autant qu'Elle bien sûr). Ensuite **sadesirius** (II le retour) trouve que c'est toujours aussi bien et s'étonne que nous vivions en démocratie. _

_**Hermione** : C'est la moindre des choses !!_

_Ceci dit, je pense sérieusement à établir une dictature dans cette fic !_

_**Sirius **: Manquait plus que ça ! **etincellet** tenais à reviewer la fic parce qu'elle trouve GENIALE et voudrait juste savoir qui sont : Elle (la fille des rêves de Sirius) ; les trois agents secrets d'elle-ne-sais-quelle-organisation-secrète ; et la fille des rêves de Rémus (Ishtar a dit que s'était entre autre une fic Rémus/?, alors elle en a sois trop dit de son avis soit pas assez de l'avis d'etincellet)_

_**James **: T'as pas encore comprit : ELLE EST SADIQUE !_

_Et fière de l'être ! Je ne dirais rien ! Aucune informations de filtrera !_

_**James **: C'est bien ce que disais : sadique._

_**Sirius** : Unna a honte parce que ça doit faire un bon moment que'Ishtar avait du posté ces deux chapitres et qu'elle venait les lire que maintenant... _

_**James** : Vu le retard pour l'arrivée de celui-ci, y a pas à avoir honte !_

_**Sirius** : Elle se demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'y a pas de nouveau chapitre. Déprime ? Panne d'inspiration ? Elle dit que si il y a quoique ce soit, elle est à la disposition d'Ishtar._

_Merci beaucoup chère compatriote . Cela dit, entre le bac que j'ai passé l'année dernière, les partiels que je prépare maintenant et le fait que je bosse pendant les vacances, je dois bien admettre que j'ai pas trop le temps. Ajoute à ça une panne d'inspiration, ça n'arrange rien…_

_**Sirius** : Tiens, elle aussi se demande si je suis amoureux de Rachel. Tu vois Ishtar, personne ne pense à Skeeter !_

_Là, tu te trompes, en fait, ils osent pas te le dire pour être gentils !_

**Sirius** : Pff ! Ensuite elle dit qu'il y a aussi le mystère des 3 agents secrets... 

_**5223 et 4551** : C'est secret défense !_

_On l'aura comprit._

_**Sirius **: elle se demande si les françaises de la plage seraient pas dans le coups par hasard, mais elle ajoute que se connaissant, elle doit encore être complètement à côté de la plaque!..._

_**James **: Mais non ! Faut pas être pessimiste ! Après tout, tu t'appelles pas Trelawney !_

_**Rémus** : C'est fou ce que ça doit lui remonter le moral ce que tu dis là James !_

_**Sirius** : **also22** attend la suite. _

_**James** : Espérons qu'il ne soit pas mort devant son ordinateur en attendant !!!_

_**Sirius** : Sûr ! **Roxie-Angel** dit que c'est bien de patienter un peu…_

_**James **: Ouais, UN PEU !!!_

_**Sirius** : Elle se demande également de qui je peux bien être amoureux. Ah, elles se demandent toutes ça. Elles doivent être tellement désespérées de savoir que mon cœur est prit. _

_Et que tu es un tel modeste en plus !!_

_**Sirius** : **Le Saut de l'Ange** se demandait si on allait encore avoir l'apparition des Mangemorts. Ben je crois qu'elle a la réponse. Elle dit aussi qu'avec Ishtar, faut qu'elle fasse attention à ce qu'elle met dans les reviews sinon elle va se mettre tous les personnages à dos. _

_**Harry** : C'est sûr. _

_**Professeur Rogue** : Pour une fois Potter a pas tort. _

_**James** : La ferme Servillus ! Parle pas de mon fils comme ça !_

_**Hermione **: On se calme !_

_**Sirius** : Bon, passons à quelqu'un d'autre. **Débéa** s'inquiétait de savoir si Ishtar n'avait pas abandonné cette fic._

_**James** : Ben, franchement, on a eut peur nous aussi !_

_**Sirius** : **Alistouche** semble beaucoup aimé la fic. Encore une qui…_

… _ait tombée sous votre charme, ON SAIT !!! Changer de disque les gars, parce que là ça fait radotage !_

_**Sirius** : Pff… **dragonise **aime aussi et attend la suite avec impatience._

_**James** : Avis à tout ce qui attendaient la suite : vous êtes priés de vous manifester pour qu'on puisse envoyer des lettres de condoléances à ceux qui seraient morts en attendant et qui donc ne répondraient pas._

_**Sirius** : **anne-laure0617** s'inquiétait aussi de savoir si tu avais abandonné cette fic Ishtar._

_Je suis vraiment DESOLEE._

_**Sirius** : Y a de quoi._

_On t'a rien demandé à toi ! Fait attention que Rita Skeeter devienne pas Rita Black !!!_

_**James** : Ah, la, la, elle est dure !_

_**Sirius** : C'est sûr !** Liloo** est dans le même cas qu'anne-laure0617. Et **Mlle Prudence Black** aussi._

_**James** : J'espère que vous désespériez pas trop !_

_**Sirius** : Enfin, **chitane**, dernière revieweuse en date, dont la review date d'il y a 5 jours adore James et le reste des Maraudeurs !_

_**Les Maraudeurs** : Merci ! On t'aime !!!_

_**Peter** : Elle m'aime à moi aussi ??_

_Va savoir, il y a des fous partout !_

_Bon, voilà pour ce chapitre ! Excusez moi encore une fois du retard ! Je ne sais pas quand je mettrais le suivant, mais ne vous en faites pas, tôt ou tard, il arrivera !_

_En attendant, j'attends vos reviews !!!_

_Kiss_

_Ishtar_


End file.
